Jedipedia Diskussion:Stelle deine Frage/Archiv
Hauptseite Na gut, wollen wir die Seite doch mal mit einer ersten Frage einweihen. Wäre es möglich, diese Seite eventuell auch auf die Hauptseite zu bringen oder gegebenfalls in die Willkommensnachricht einzubauen? Nutzer die neu sind, wissen ja eventuell nicht, dass es diese Seite gibt. Schöne Grüße wünscht der JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:11, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Antwort: Ja, das ist natürlich möglich. Im Moment ist sie zwar über die News aus der Jedipedia zu erreichen, aber das ist sicher noch zu umständlich. Wenn du eine Idee für den Ort hast, kannst du einen Link hierhin ja in die entsprechende Hauptseitenvorlage einbauen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 14:42, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Frage zur Antwort: Ich habe die Vorlage erstellt und wollte sie einbinden, was auch funktioniert. Allerdings werden der Hauptseite dann automatisch die Kats der Vorlage eingefügt. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 16:49, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :::Antwort: Dazu müssen die Kategorien bei der Vorlage zwischen die Tags ... gesetzt werden. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 16:54, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::::Antwort auf die Antwort, die auf die Frage zur Antwort geantwortet hat: Tatsächlich. Es hat geklappt. Unten Links auf der Hauptseite ist jetzt die "Stell-deine Frage-Seite". Danke und Grüße! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 17:05, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :::::Anmerkung zur Antwort auf die Antwort, die auf die Frage zur Antwort geantwortet hat: Ich habe noch das Layout an die übrigen Abschnitte angepasst. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:21, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Lesenswert überspringen? Moin! Ich wollte einmal fragen, ob es denn möglich ist, die Auszeichnung Lesenswert zu überspringen. Denn hier hatte Flusswelt gemeint, der könne auch Exzellent sein, doch ist er ja noch gar nicht Lesenswert. Vielen Dank und Grüße von JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:14, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Antwort: Die Antwort findet sich hier im Kasten, zu den Voraussetzungen einer Exzellent-Auszeichnung gehört demnacht nicht, dass der Artikel bereits als lesenswert ausgezeichnet wurde. Die beiden Prädikate sind also unabhängig voneinander und nicht im Sinne einer Stufenleiter zu verstehen. Direkte Antwort: Ja, das ist regelkonform durchaus möglich. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 12:48, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Archiv-Link bei StarWars.com Moin. Ich wurde heute im Chat von einem Benutzer darauf hingewiesen, dass viele unserer Seiten, die auf StarWars.com als Quelle verweisen, einen Archiv-Link angeben. Das ist mit zwar bereits früher aufgefallen, doch wusste ich nie, weshalb diese Seite – es steht dort "404 Page Error" – sich öffnet. Der Benutzer meinte, man müsse die Vorlage von "Datenbank" in "Encyclopedia" ändern, damit die Links richtig verwiesen werden. Meine Frage ist, ob man, falls dies getan werden sollte, alle Seiten mit der alten Vorlage an die neue anpassen muss und ob man irgendetwas bestimmte eingeben muss. Ich weiß zwar, wie man Vorlagen erstellt, doch vom Verweisen auf andere Internetseiten habe ich keine Ahnung, weshalb ich jemanden, der sich damit auskennt, bitten würde, sich darum zu kümmern. Vielen Dank! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:01, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Antwort: Es lag ein Fehler in der Vorlage vor, den ich behoben habe. Außerdem muss jedesmal, wenn diese Vorlage verwendet wurde, der Parameter |Archiv=2011 am Schluss der Vorlage eingesetzt werden. Bei den Artikeln Naboo und Wookiee habe ich das ausprobiert, es funktioniert. Leider wird diese Vorlage von über 1000 (in Worten: eintausend) Artikeln verwendet ... da werden fleißige Helfer gesucht, die das hier abarbeiten. Oder kann jemand einen Bot schreiben? Gruß, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:20, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Frage zur Antwort: Gibt es vielleicht irgendeine Liste, in der man sieht, welche Artikel korrigiert wurden oder eben nicht? Weil prinzipiell wäre ich schon bereit, da einige Seiten zu korrigieren, aber es wäre halt praktisch, wenn man dafür die schon korrigierten Seiten effektiv überspringen könnte. Jere-Wan Kenobi (Diskussion) 21:33, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::Antwort an Jere-Wan: Ich hatte da inzwischen eine andere Idee, nämlich die Links generell (also bereits in der Vorlage) auf das Web-Archiv umzubiegen. Grund: Die Vorlage wird ausschließlich für die Zitierung der alten Datenbank genutzt. Für die seit 2011 existierende Encyclopedia auf StarWars.com gibt es mit StarWars.com bereits eine passende Vorlage. Zu deiner Frage: So eine Liste lässt sich wohl nur schwer erzeugen, darum dachte ich auch eher an einen Bot (also ein Javascript), welches den String "|Archiv=2011" in die betreffenden Artikel einfügt. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:14, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::::Antwort auf die Antwort: Die Idee hört sich tatsächlich gut an! Wird denn für die neueren Links bereits die Vorlage StarWars.com genutzt? Weil dann wäre das ja wohl tatsächlich die schnellste Variante. ::::Bei solchen Sachen ist ein Bot natürlich schon sehr hilfreich, aber man muss halt erstmal die Wikia-Syntax kennen... ;) ::::Edit: Wie wär's denn mit diesem Bot: AutoWikiBrowser? Jere-Wan Kenobi (Diskussion) 22:29, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Verschiedene Fragen *Ob es in Star Wars Episode VII die in 2015 herauskommt, wohl Yuuzahn vong gibt? *Ob man in Star Wars wohl irgendwann Hinweise auf die Erde und die Menschen von früher geben wird? *Ob es irgendwie möglich wäre, die Alien-Filme (Alien, Prometheus, Predator, Alien vs. Predator) irgendwie mit Star Wars zu kommbinieren (es gab ja E.Ts in Episode 1, dann könnte man ja in Star wars machen, dass Luke Skywalker mit seinem X-wing im All an dem Planeten LV-223 aus Prometheus vorbeifliegen kann)? *Ob es irgendwann Star Wars Filme gebe würde, die von den Sith-Kriegen und von Exar Kun, Darth Bane und anderen Sithlords erzählen könnten? DasDa (Diskussion) 16:45, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Die Fragen wird dir wohl keiner beantworten können, denn es ist noch nicht klar, was in den neuen Episoden vorkommt. Zu Punkt vier muss ich sagen, dass ich es für unwahrscheinlich halte, denn Disney hat bekannt gegeben, dass sie die alte Geschichte fortsetzen wollen. Deshalb zu Punkt eins gleich hinterher gesagt: Bezweifle ich ebenfalls, denn um die dreht es sich ja erst um 25 NSY, und Disney kann die bereits abgesegneten Bücher ja nicht widerrufen. Punkt zwei ist unbeantwortbar und zu Punkt drei muss ich sagen, dass ich ihn für noch unwahrscheinlicher als alle anderen Punkte zusammen halte. E.T. war ja nur ein Spaß zwischen Lucas und Spielberg. Weshalb man gleich blöde – Entschuldigung – Alienfilme in Star Wars integrieren sollte, ist mir unklar und, ehrlich gesagt, fände ich dies auch nicht besonders gut, wenn Disney neben die Sullustaner und die Mon Calamari blutrünstige, Fleichfressende Killer-Echsen stellt. Grüße! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 19:13, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Anmerkung: Die fleischfressenden Killerechsen haben wir aber schon im SW-Universum, nämlich als Ssi-Ruuk. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:45, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::Die Erde wird mal kurz erwähnt. Es gibt auch eine Seite dazu. Kunti77 (Diskussion) 22:10, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::::Anmerkung: Da hat der gute Kunti recht. Schon komisch, dass ich das Vergessen habe, wo doch ich den Artikel geschrieben habe... xD JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:39, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Verlinkung Hi, ich hab' ne Frage. Beim Artikel Geschlecht, da gibts Mann und Frau. Es wäre praktisch nicht immer Frau sondern nur Frau und es käme sofort ein Link zu Geschlecht. Wie macht man sowas? Vorstehender, nicht korrekt signierter Beitrag stammt von Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 11:01, 5. Feb. 2013‎ (UTC) :Antwort: Durch eine Weiterleitungsseite. Unter dem Stichwort „Frau“ müsste dann stehen: #WEITERLEITUNG Geschlecht. Und übrigens: bei schließenden Tags (wie etwa ) den / nicht vergessen, sonst wird keine Signatur erzeugt. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:09, 5. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Anakins Vater Hi, Ich hoffe das mir jemand diese Frage beantworten kann: Gibt es eine Erklärung dafür das Anakin Skywalker keinen Vater hat? Danke im vorraus (Klonfreak (Diskussion) 12:34, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC)) :Antwort: Ja, es existieren Gerüchte, das Anakin von Palpatine erschaffen wurde. Das heißt das Palpatine die Macht so manipuliert hat, dass es ihm gelungen ist ein Kind zu erschaffen. Shmi erschien ihm dann als die beste Mutter für den Jungen. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 13:27, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Verbesserte Antwort: Um es genauer zu sagen (Tut mir leid Skyguy ;) ) Nicht Palpatine sondern Darth Plagueis experimentierte mit den Midi-Chlorianern herum und fand heraus, das sie manipuliert werden und auch Leben erschaffen können. Er testete das bei den Sklaven der Hutten und Shmi hatte es anscheinend erwischt und gebar einen vaterlosen Sohn: Anakin. So steht es im Buch der Sith (in Plagiues Aufzeichnugen). MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 14:49, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::Anmerkung: Da hat Solorion recht. Auf Ähnliches wird auch im Roman Darth Plagueis kurz hingewiesen. Wie das jetzt genau kam, dass ausgerechnet Shmi Anakin gebar, weiß ich allerdings nicht. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass Solorions Hinweis stimmt. :-D Viele Grüße! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:57, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Jar Jar Binks in Karbonit? Hallo, Ich hätte eine Frage zu der Person Jar Jar Binks. Wenn man bei dem Video-Spiel The Force Unleached die Mission auf Kashyyyk macht, kann man in dem Trophähen-Raum von Ozzik Sturn einen Gungan in Karbonit sehen. Jetzt kommt die Frage: Ist dieser Gungan der Senator Jar Jar Binks? Das war's auch schon. Ich freue mich über eine Antwort ;-) MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 13:26, 15. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Antwort: Möglich Währe es. Was genau mit Jar-Jar nach Episode 3 geschieht, ist nicht genau bekannt. Und wenn Jar-Jar dem Imperium auf die Füße getreten wäre, könnte er auf der imperialen Abschussliste gelandet sein, und über Kopfgeldjäger bei Sturn, welcher ja sehr hochrangig war, gelandet sein. BigBossMM (Diskussion) 15:51, 4. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ::Danke für die Antwort BigBossMM. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 18:53, 4. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ::Ps.: Einrücken nicht vergessen ;-) ::Verbesserte Antwort ::Nein, der Gungan ist nicht Jar Jar. ::Wer der Gungan genau ist, weiss man nicht. ::Mgf, Juno eclips (Diskussion) 10:05, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Zwei Jedipedias? Wieso gibt es eigentlich zwei deutsche Jedipedia-Seiten? Nämlich jedipedia.net und dieses hier jedipedia.de DarthBane113 (Diskussion) 12:01, 16. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Antwort: JP.net und JP.de haben sich, um das ganz neutral zu sagen, im Juni 2011 voneinander getrennt. Während die jedipedia.de, also wir hier, unter wikia laufen, ist die .net eigenständig und hat ihre eigenen Server. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen ;-). MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 16:09, 16. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Das kann man auch hier nachlesen. -- (Vorstehender, nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Don Diego 42 (Diskussion), 17.02.2013, 19:09 Uhr) Jahr Hi, ich hätte da ne Frage. Die Vorlage:Jahr, wen man die erstellt, das sieht irgendwie seltsam aus. Bei mir erscheinen da lauter rot geschriebenes. Und welche Zeitangabe hatten die Galaxis-Einwohner vor der Schlacht von Yavin. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 09:31, 17. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Antwort: Mit der Vorlage kann ich dir leider nicht helfen. Allerdings kann ich deine andere Frage beantworten. Zwar wird hier immer in der VSY/NSY Angabe geschrieben, doch hatten die Bewohner vor der Schlacht natürlich ein anderes Datum: Das war die Große Eichung. Die Große Eichung, auch Große ReSynchronisation genannt, war eine Kalenderreform, die im Jahr 35 VSY eben jenes Datum als neuen kalendarischen Nullpunkt festlegte. Lichtschwertfarben Ich würde gerne wissen welche Farbe das Lichtschwert von Oppo Rancisis, Depa Billaba und Coleman Kcaj hat? LG (Lunilove (Diskussion) 15:50, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC)) :Moin. Ich würde dich erstens bitten, nicht eine Million mal auf Enter zu hauen. Eine freie Zeile reicht völlig. Außerdem würde ich dich bitten, einen neuen Abschnitt anzugeben und deine Frage nicht einfach irgendwo hinzuhauen. Vielen Dank. Deine Frage kann ich dir leider nicht beantworten, weil ich das nicht weiß. Aber an deiner Stelle würde ich es einfach mal auf deren Seiten versuchen. :D Grüße! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 15:58, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Antwort: Hi Lunilove! Tut mir leid, aber ich glaube es ist nichts bekannt über deren Lichtschwertfarben. Mich hat das auch schon gewundert. Was ich weiß, ist das Depa Billaba das Vapaad beherrscht, eine spezielle Form von Yujo Kampfform VII. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 17:34, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::Neue Antwort: Hi, ich kann dir zumindest bei Depa weiterhelfen. In Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone wird ihre Klinge als "smaragdgrün" beschrieben... Mich wundert es, dass darüber nichts in der Jedipedia steht. Ich denke, die Seite Depa Billaba sollte auf jeden Fall mal ausgebaut werden... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:29, 11. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::::Hi, Bei Oppo Rancisis kann ich helfen. Im Buch der Jedi wird sein Kampfstil als Ausdauernd und eher devensiv beschreiben, das Lichtschwert hat die Farbe dunkelgrün. Er benutzt es jedoch sehr selten da er seine Feinde eher mit seinen vier Armen, seinem Schwanz und Füßen in die Knie zwingt oder sie mit seinen hoch ausgeprägten Machtkräften überweltigt. CC - 2417 (Diskussion) 10:34, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Strahlenschilde Hi, meine frage betrifft Strahlenschilde. 1) Kann man Strahlenschilde so lange beschießen, bis sie brechen 2) Kann man aus Strahlenschilden heraus schießen. Und wie kann man sehen wie viele Bytes eine Seite hat, z.B. bei Diskus. Danke --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 08:21, 23. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Wie groß eine Seite ist, wird in der Versionsgeschichte angezeigt. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 08:43, 23. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Antwort: Zu zwei weiß ich das nicht, aber lies dir zu Punkt eins mal folgendes Zitat durch: Wird er durch zu viel Laserbeschuss instabil und überlastet, fällt der Schild vollkommen aus und muss mühsam wieder aufgerichtet werden. Gegenüber physischen Attacken wie Raketen- und Torpedo-Waffen sind Strahlenschilde wirkungslos.|Zitat aus der Seite Strahlenschild. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 15:37, 23. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::Anwort auf Frage 2: Nein, man kann nicht aus Strahlenschilden herrausschießen. Wenn man von innen auf den Schild schießt, ist das so als würde man von außen auf den Schild schießen. (Das war vielleicht ein bisschen unpassend formuliert). MfG. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 23:22, 23. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Zeitpunkt Hallo, welche wichtigen Ereignisse fanden im Zeitraum von ca. 30 NSY (ende des Yuuzan-Vong-Krieges) bis 45 NSY statt? (ich frag deshalb weil ich vermute, dass in diesem Zeitraum Star Wars Episode 7 ansetzen wird) Danke im Vorraus :) JoeG (Diskussion) 15:53, 26. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Antwort: Dort siedeln sich, neben mehreren kleineren Handlungen, die Schwarmkriege an. Ab 45 NSY folgen dann die Ereignisse um den Vergessenen Stamm der Sith und Abeloth. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 16:33, 26. Feb. 2013 (UTC) : Spielt zu der Zeit nicht auch der zweite Galaktische Bürgerkkrieg? Schwerer Repulsorliftpanzer in imperialem Besitz? Ist das Imperium im besitz eines Schweren Repulsorliftpanzers wenn ja welchen Spieler234 (Diskussion) 17:05, 28. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Ja, das Imperium besaß einen schweren Repulsorliftpanzer. Kennst du das Spiel: "Star Wars Empire at War Forces of Corruption"? Dort sitzt Garm Bel Iblis in einer gestohlenen gargatuanischen ( ??? ) Gefechtsplattform mit Repulsorliftantrieb. Er stahl sie aus einer Imperialen Erprobungsplattform. Der Panzer besitzt: *Vier Laserbatterien *Zwei Turbolasergeschütze *Einen Hochleistungsschildgenerator *Eine Kommzentrale *Mobilie Kommandozentrale :Hier ist ein Bild: http://static.flickr.com/94/280055168_29cf7835e4_o.jpg :Das Ding ist fett und stark, damit ist ein AT-AT kein Problem. : ) -- CC - 2417 (Diskussion) 10:17, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich glaube Spieler234 meint diesen Panzer: TX-130T Kampfpanzer ::Der TX-130T Kampfpanzer der Saber-Klasse, auch als IFT-T bekannt, war der Nachfolger des IFT-X Kampfpanzers. Er wurde gegen Ende der Klonkriege in Dienst gestellt und ersetzte zunehmend seinen Vorgänger. Er konnte eine Vielzahl von Rollen übernehmen, wie zum Beispiel Kampfläufer zu eskortieren und die Infanterie unterstützen. Dieses Kriegsfahrzeug das auch unter anderem der 501. unterstellt war kommt soweit ich weiß in Battlefront I und Battlefront II vor. Ich hoffe ich konnte helfen. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 11:35, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Wechselkurs von Credits Liebes Jedipedia, Ich bin ein riesen Fan von Star Wars und Experte. Mir liegt aber noch eine Frage auf den Herzen. Ich wollte wissen wie der Wechselkurs von Credits ist. Wenn ihr mir diese Frage beantworten könntet wäre ich sehr Dankbar. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Cris skywalker :Also, ich kann dir folgende Zahlen geben, falls sie dir weiter helfen: :1 Credit = 10-11 Truguts (Wechselkurse weichen von Quelle zu Quelle ein wenig ab, deshalb nicht ganz genau.) :1 Credit = 1 Datary (Wechselkurse weichen von Quelle zu Quelle ein wenig ab, deshalb nicht ganz genau.) :1 Credit = 40 Peggats (Wechselkurse weichen von Quelle zu Quelle ein wenig ab, deshalb nicht ganz genau.) :1 Credit = 0,625 Wupiupi (Wechselkurse weichen von Quelle zu Quelle ein wenig ab, deshalb nicht ganz genau.) :1 Credit = 1 Imperialer Credit :Mit freundlichen Grüßen: JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 10:06, 3. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Lieber JP-Corran-Horn, ::vielen dank für deine Antwort. Aber ich wollte eigentlich wissen wie viel ein credit in euro wert ist. Wenn du mir da auch eine antwort geben kannst wäre ich sehr erfreut. ::Mfg cris skywalker :::Ahm, vielleicht ist es dir ja schon aufgefallen, aber Star Wars ist (leider ;-)) eine fiktive Geschichte... Es gibt in echt keine Credits und ich bezweifle somit, dass es einen Wechselkurs dafür gibt. Ich wünsche schöne Grüße! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 10:04, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Kinder gegen ihren Willen in den Tempel Hi :) Mir hat mal jemand erzählt, dass die Jedi Kinder auch gegen deren Willen in den Tempel ho´len. Stimmt das? Dreamsky345 (Diskussion) 14:04, 3. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Moin! Naja, du wirst sehr früh in den Tempel geholt. Als Einjähriger kannst du noch nicht unbedingt sagen, was du willst und was nicht. Das entschieden die Eltern. Aber ehrlich gesagt habe ich das auch mal gehört. Was genau jetzt richtig ist, weiß ich nicht. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:18, 3. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Einige Eltern bezeichnen die Jedi als Kinderentführer da Jedi es für besser halten alle machtsensitiven in den Tempel zu bringen für besser damit die Sith keine Attentäter machen wie Darth Maul. CC - 2417 (Diskussion) 10:46, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ::Kommt wahrscheinlich auf den Jedi anBigBossMM (Diskussion) 15:54, 4. Apr. 2013 (UTC) TCW Ich würde gerne wissen ob es noch eine sechste Staffel von TCW irgendwann geben wird. Danke für die Antwort.Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 15:48, 4. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Laut Wookieepdia soll es eine sechste Staffel geben, aber wer weiß, was da noch alles drinsteht. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 16:23, 4. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Laut anderen Quellen hört es nach der 5. Staffel auf. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 18:20, 12. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::Hi. Ich habe eigentlich auf starwars.com ein Video gesehen indem ein Ausschnitt von The Clone Wars gezeigt wird dass noch nicht in den Staffeln eins bis fünf vorkam. Also lässt das vermuten, dass es nach der Staffel 6 weitergeht. Außerdem wurde in der fünften Staffel Darth Maul von Darth Sidious am Leben gellasen. Er sagte,dass er Pläne für ihn hatte. Das lässt auch vermuten dass es weitergeht(also Staffel 6). Ich hoffe ich konnte dir weiterhelfen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen cris skywalker. ::::Es wird ja noch ein paar Bonus-Episoden geben glaube ich (so stand es jedefalls bei Moviepilot) MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 11:51, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::::Ich kann mit Gewissheit sagen dass eine neue Staffel geben wird, da es jetzt teaser und und Vorschauen auf Staffel 6 gibt ( in English, of course ). CC - 2417 (Diskussion) 10:43, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :::::: Ich hab zwar Staffel 5 noch nicht geschaut aber Ende TCW sollten Rex, Maul, Oppress, Ashoka, Ventress tot sein Geeignetes Schmugglerschiff Ich schreibe grade an einer Kurzgeschichte und da wollte ich mal eure Meinung hören welche Raumschiffklasse, aus der noch nicht allzu viele bekannte Schiffe hervorgegangen sind, sich wohl als Frachtschiff eines Schmugglers eignet. Darth Eru (Diskussion) 22:00, 12. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Antwort: Also, ein corellianischer Farchter währe ja etwas Klischeehaft. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin würde ich doch den correlianischen HT-2200-Frachter nehmen. Der wurde zur Zeit des Bürgerkriegs benutzt und hatte viel Ladefläche. Möglicherweiße konnte man in dem auch gut schmuggeln. Zur Zeit der Alten Sith-Kriege war der 578-R Raumfrachter nicht schlecht. Auch corellianisch, hatte viele Verstecke (kann man auch im Comic zu Knights of the Old Republic sehen) und hatte eine große Ladefläche. Ich hoffe ich konnte helfen. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 19:40, 13. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :: Danke;) Darth Eru (Diskussion) 21:08, 13. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Dunkler Lord? Wie ich weiß, so ist der Titel Dunkler Lord der Sith ja nur an das Oberhaupt des Sith-Imperiums bestimmt. Aber Darth Vader wurde glaube ich oft "Dunkler Lord der Sith" genannt. Jetzt die Frage: War Darth Vader der Dunkle Lord der Sith? Danke im Voraus. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 12:00, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Meinem Wissen nach ist "Dunkler Lord der Sith" das gleiche wie "Sith-Lord". JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:31, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Nope. Eben nicht. Der Dunkle Lord der Sith ist das Oberhaupt des Sith-Imperiums - Der stärkste und mächtigste Lord. -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 12:41, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::Aber Darth Vader war doch de Jure dem Imperator unterstellt, oder nicht? Selbst wenn er de Facto mächtiger gewesen ist, wäre er doch dennoch nicht der Herrscher und könnte den Titel somit auch nicht tragen. Hmm. Okay. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:23, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::::Ja, das hat mich nämlich gewundert. Naja, ich glaube der Imperator hat den Titel ersetzt. Also damit hat sich die Sache geregelt. Danke. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 13:32, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::::Aber in der dritten Episode des Star Wars' sagt Palpatine zu Anakin: Zitat: "Darth Plagueis war ein dunkler Lord der Sith...". Deshalb nehme ich einmal an – du weißt es vermutlich besser, aber ich gehe einfach mal davon aus –, dass als "Dunkler Lord der Sith", von denen es bekanntlich immer nur zwei geben sollte, ab Banes Entscheidung, diese Regel einzuführen, immer der Meister als solcher bezeichnet wurde, und nur früher, zu Zeiten des Sadows, das Oberhaupt so bezeichnet wurde. Zumal die Sith ja sowieso kein richtiges Oberhaupt hatten, wenn es immer zur zwei von ihnen gab – auch wenn sie sich nicht immer an diese Regel hielten. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 19:01, 18. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Antwort: Ja, Freedon Naads Geist meinte, da er nicht Dunkler Lord werden konnte, weil sein Meister (Naga Sadow) dies schon war, wandte er sich ab und ging nach Onderon. Das bedeutet, das es zur Zeiten Naga Sadows nur einen Dunklen Lord der Sith geben durfte. Ich, glaube, dass du mit Banes Regel womöglich recht hast. Der letzte bekannte richtige Dunkle Lord war Exar Kun. Der Sith-Imperator Vitiate ließ sich ja nur noch als Sith-Imperator ansprechen. Somit würde ich sagen, dass der Brauch des Titels unterbrochen war und nichtmehr vortgeführt wurde. Aber wenn Bane den Titel genauso wie den Titel Darth wieder ausgegraben hatte ist deine Variante auch sher wahrscheinlich. So verstehe ich das. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 19:12, 18. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::::::Anmerkung: Ich habe noch einmal ein wenig recherchiert. Ich kann es zwar nicht mir hundertprozentiger Sicherheit sagen, aber es sieht tatsächlich so aus, als wäre das Oberhaupt der Sith nach der Regel der Zwei tatsächlich immer der oberste Gewesen, in diesem Falle also der Meister des Schülers. Jedoch wurde dieser Titel, wenn ich mich nicht ganz täusche, oftmals auch von mehreren Personen selbiger Zeit genutzt, dies allerdings auch erst ab 1000 VSY. Zum Beispiel wurde Darth Maul auch als Dunkler Lord der Sith bezeichnet, obwohl er zu diesem Zeitpunkt praktisch noch ein Schüler war, wenngleich er den Titel Lord sogar von Palpatine bekam. Ebenso ist es mit Tyranus gewesen, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht. Weiterhin nannte auch Lumiya sich "Dunkle Lady der Sith", was zwar die feminine Form der Betitelung ist, aber immer noch das gleiche ist. Der Artikel sollte meiner Meinung nach entsprechend überarbeitet werden. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:57, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Geschwindigkeiten Moin, bei den Athmosphärengeschwindigkeiten der Raumschiffe gibt es immer wieder starke Schwankungen. Die meisten Raumjäger sind mit 1000 bis 1200 Km/h angegeben, was einem älteren Kampfflugzeug unserer Zeit entspricht. Aber es z.B. ein Droidenkanonenboot fliegt sagenhafte 14.000 Km/h während das der GAR nur 620 Km/h fliegt. Selbst ein X-wing ist mit 1050 Km/h recht langsam. Auch andere Raumschiffe haben manchmal sehr hohe Athmosphärengeschwindigkeiten, während andere wieder sehr langsam sind. Wie kommt das? MfG -- Von Seelendorff (Diskussion) 21:31, 26. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Antwort: Das liegt daran, dass z.B. ein X-Flügler nicht für den Atmosphärenflug gebaut wird. Bei diesen und anderen Jägern wird wert auf Geschwindigkeit im Vakuum und auf starke Schilde im Kampf gelegt. Ein Kanoneboot jedoch dient auch dem Transport auf Planeten. Der Unterschied zwischen dem der GAR und dem der Separatisten ist nun, dass die KUS Droiden transportiert und die GAR lebendige Wesen. Droiden kann man neu herstellen, weshalb kein allzu großer Wert auf Schilde gelegt wird und die entsprechende Energie auf die Geschwindigkeit übertragen werden kann. Das sieht bei der Republik aber schon anders aus. Die Geschwindigkeiten selbst hängen also meist vom Typ des Fahrzeuges ab, wenngleich jeder Pilot einen gewissen Spielraum hat. Ich hoffe, ich konnte helfen. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 10:43, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Es liegt wahrscheinlich auch an den unterschiedlichen vorstellungen der Autoren,Spiele-Entwickler....BigBossMM (Diskussion) 16:06, 4. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Wie komm ich auf diese Ebene Ich hatte gestern eine Frage gestellt und wollte sehen, ob einer geantwortet hat. Aber ich weiß nicht wie ich in diesen Thread nur reinschauen kann, ohne eine Frage zu stellen. Noch eine Anmerkung zum obigen Thema: Athmosphärengeschwindigkeiten der Raumjäger der Republik: V-Wing 52 000 Km/h; ARC-170 = 44. 000 Km/h; V-19 Torrent Sternjäger = 1.150 Km/h. Die Raumjäger der KUS Vulture Droid und Hyänen-Klasse Bomber sind hier nur im Bereich um 1000 Km/h, der Tri-Droide wiederum schafft 37.000 Km/h. Und alle diese Raumjäger werden außerdem im Vakuum eingesetzt. -- Von Seelendorff (Diskussion) 14:18, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Moin! Ich habe geantwortet. Lesen kannst du das, indem du in die Suchleiste eingibst "Jedipedia Diskussion:Stell deine Frage". JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:42, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Corran... Er kann das doch überhaupt nicht sehen, das hat er soeben oben beschrieben. Wenn dann müssten wir ihm auf seiner BNS darauf aufmerksam machen, aber hier weiß Seelendorf doch überhaupt nicht wie er auf die Seite kommt. Ich bitte um Verständnis. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 20:13, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Baupläne von R2D2 Hallo Zusammen, brauche eure Hilfe. Mein 12jähriger Sohn geht in die 6. Klasse der Montessorie Schule. Dort wird in der 9. Klasse ein Abschlußprojekt verlangt. Er hat 1 Jahr Zeit dieses fertig zu stellen. Nun, er ist ein großer Star Wars Fan und möchte den R2D2 in Orginalgröße bauen. Haben da auch schon einige Baupläne von Roberts R2D2-Bau. Dieser nette Mensch hat uns ganz viele Bauanleitungen zu gesendet.Danke noch mal an dieser Stelle für die Hilfsbereitschaft ! Leider kann ich die meisten Bauanleitungen nicht öffnen! Ich habe hierzu ein paar Fragen: 1. Hat jemand von euch brauchbare Baupläne???? 2.Wo bekomme ich die Außenhaut her??? Muss ich sie in den Staaten bestellen oder gibt es hier in Deutschland einen Hersteller an den ich mich wenden kann???? Ich danke euch schon mal vorab und wünsch euch ein schönes Osterfest! Möge die Macht mit euch sein!!!! Master Gab2001 (Diskussion) 16:24, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Schönen Guten Abend! Vielleicht finden Sie ja hier, was sie suchen. Links können Sie anklicken, was sie bauen wollen, dann wird es teilweise erklärt. Genauere Anleitungen oder Baupläne kann ich Ihnen leider nicht anbieten. Mit der Außenhaut kann ich ihnen leider ebenfalls nicht helfen. Ich kenne mich zwar nicht so wirklich aus, aber vermutlich benötigt man da eine Spezialanfertigung, und ich bezweifle, dass es dafür einen bestimmten Hersteller in Deutschland gibt. Ich hoffe, ich konnte wenigstens etwas weiterhelfen und wünsche Ihnen ebenfalls ein geruhsames und schönes Osterfest. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 16:36, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Screenshots und Quellen? Hallo liebes Jedipedia-Team, ich hab da mal eine Frage: Wenn ich Screenshots von z.B. TCW hochlade was muss ich da als Quelle angeben den Namen der Folge ? Vielen Dank schon mal im vorraus;) (W3nn all3s sch3it3rt (Diskussion) 21:06, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC)) :Antwort: Das bietet sich dann ja wohl an. Für TCW-Episoden als Quellenangabe gibt es übrigens diese Vorlage: Vorlage:TCWE. (Eine Überschrift genügt. Ich habe die redundante Überschrift mit dem wenig aussagekräftigen Inhalt entfernt.) Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 03:33, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Gut, Danke schön so werd ich das machen! Das mit der Überschrift war ein versehen ;) ::Möge die Macht mit euch sein !(W3nn all3s sch3it3rt (Diskussion) 12:11, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC)) Der Auserwählte Warum ist eigentlich Anakin Skywalker der Auserwählte, obwohl er von Darth Plagueis "erschaffen" wurde? Waxer12 (Diskussion) 12:04, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Antwort: Nach der Prophezeihung des Außerwählten, welche schon tausende von Jahren vor Anakins Geburt gepredigt wurde, war der Sith'ari (so wurde er von den Sith genannt) ein Wesen, dass mit einer sehr, sehr hohen Machtenergie bestückt war und eine große Rolle in der galaktischen Geschichte spielen würde. Anakin erfüllte dies doch, oder nicht? Außerdem, hatte er diese hohe Machtverbundenheit durch Plagiues, der ihn eigentlich nur mit der Hilfe von Midi-Chlorianern geschaffen hatte. Ich hoffe, ich konnte helfen. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 12:53, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Also Ich habe das Buch Darth Plagueis gelesen und da ist keine Rede davon, dass Plagueis Anakin erschaffen hätte, also halte ich es für unwarscheinlich das Anakin von Plagueis erschaffen wurde. Und eigentlich wurde ja Darth Bane als Sith'ari angesehen, weshalb dies nicht Skywalker war. MfG -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 21:24, 29. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :: Danke, Solorion Darsai, deine Antwort hat meine Frage voll und ganz beantwortet:). @Darth Hekron: :: So ausführlich, wie Solorion Darsai mir die Sache geschildert hat, vermute ich dass das stimmt, was :: er sagt. Aber auch danke dir. MFG - Waxer12 (Diskussion) 10:34, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::::Anmerkung: Hekron, tut mir leid wenn ich dir wiedersprechen aber ich habe damit recht. Im Buch der Sith steht in Hego Damask's Aufzeichungen der Ablauf des Geschehens. Vorstehender, nicht korrekt signierter Beitrag stammt von Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 19:24, 28. Mär. 2013‎ (UTC) :::: Comic Report Hallo, ich mit Herausgeber des Jahrbuchs COMIC REPORT. In der neuen Ausgabe ist ein Artikel über "100 Hefte Star Wars" bei Panini (bzw. Dino). Wir brauchen dazu 2-3 gute Scans alter Hefte. Es geht um die deutsche Serie, also keine Hefte von Dark Horse. Gut wäre das Cover von Heft Nr. 1, sowie zwei weitere Titelbilder und auch eine Beispielseite einer interessanten/wichtigen Story. Die bilder werden in 300 dpi auflösung gebraucht und werden im Rahmen des Zitatrechts verwendet. Aktuelle Nummern haben wir bzw. bekommen wir von Panini. Es geht nur um Bildbeispiele von alten Heften, die nicht mehr lieferbar sind. Kann jemand helfen? Wir brauchend die Bilder allerdings dringend, d.h. bis zum Mittwoch, den 03. April 2013. Bitte an info@comic-report.de Vielen Dank!!! Comic Report (Diskussion) 09:05, 31. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Okay. Tut mir leid, die späte Antwort. Ich habe gerade überlegt, ob Sie nun die Sonderbände an Comics oder die Magazine meinen. Ich denke mal die Comics, aber dann komme ich, wenn ich alle Sonderbände zusammenzähle, nicht über 90. Jedenfalls wollte ich fragen, ob Sie die hier oder die hier meinen? JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 10:58, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Neue Klonnummer Hi, ich wollte wissen, ist die Ankürzung von Klonpilot vielleicht CP. Klontruppe heißt ja auch CT. Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 13:52, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Antwort: Soweit ich weiß heißt es bei Klon-Piloten auch CT-.... oder? Ich bin mir nicht sicher aber ich glaube schon. Da müsste man mal die schon existierenden Klon-Numern von Piloten anschauen. Ich hoffe, ich konnte helfen. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 19:29, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ::Dankschön. Es gibt eine Klontechniker namens CP-6824. Der ist aber kein Pilot. Was bedeutet dann C'P' --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 14:03, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :::Antwort: CC ist so wie jede Klon-Nummer Englisch. - Clone Captain. CC bedeutet also eine ARC-Einheit mit dem Rang eines Captains. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 14:25, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :::Oh, tut mir leid, ich habe mich wohl verlesen. (P''' ist sogar dick, ich Dummerle) Ja, das könnte sogar sein, dass mit CP Clone Pilot gemeint ist. Konretes weiß ich jedoch nicht, das tut mir leid. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 18:47, 4. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Links? Warum werden dinge verlinkt aber dann haben sie keine Seite? eine Aufräumaktion wär doch gut dann würde es weniger missverständnisse geben zb. Grütze . CC - 2417 (Diskussion) 10:00, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Wenn Wörter verlinkt werden, aber dann rot sind wie bei dir das Grütze, dann bedeutet das, dass sie noch keine Seite haben und man sie erstellen muss. Du kannst natürlich gerne auch diese Artikel erstellen, dies ist die Aufgabe eines Benutzer. Bevor du diese Artikel erstellst möchte ich aber noch auf die Willkommensnachricht auf deiner Diskusseite hinweisen und dich bitten die verlinkten Seiten unbedingt durchzulesen, damit du weißt wie neue Artikel aussehen sollten. PS:Denke dann aber bitte auf die Quelle! Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 12:06, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Aleen (Minor) Anscheinend gibt es zwei Aleens: Aleen, den bekannten Planet der Klonkriege, und Aleen Minor, von denen (laut Wookieepedia) die Aleenas stammen. Aber woher kommen jetzt die Aleenas wirklich. Im New Essential Guide to Alien Spezies ist immer ein Bild des Heimatplaneten der beschribenen Spezies zu sehen, und bei den Aleenas ist nicht der Planet der Serie zu sehen, sondern ein unbekannter, benannt aber mit Aleen. Im Wook (wenn man nach Aleen Minor) sucht findet man das Bild. IM Essential Atlas in den Listen der Planeten bei Aleen sind auch die Koordinaten von Aleen Mior angegeben, aber im EA ist auch er mit Aleen benannt. Auch in StarWars.com kommt nicht richtig rüber, dass die Aleenas von Aleen stammen. Ist Aleen Minor nun nur eine Erfindung von Wookieepedia und warum findet man ihn nur dort. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 15:11, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) RC-Kanon Ist es richtig, dass die Republic Commando Reihe als nicht kanonisch angesehen wird? '''CHE3TAH (Diskussion) 17:17, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Doch, sie ist kanonisch. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 17:39, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) The Clone Wars Hallo Jedipedia, ich wollte euch fragen, ob es mit Star Wars the clone wars weitergeht, oder wurde es tatsächlich für immer abgesetzt? Mit freundlichen Grüßen -- Originalandtheclonewarsfan. :Hi, ja ich habe auch gehört das die Serie abgesetzt wird (da Disney andere Projekte hat; glaub ich halt) aber es sind noch einige Fragen offen und es ist noch ein Preview im Umlauf, der entweder eine neue Staffel repräsentiert oder eine Bonusepisode. Auf jeden Fall gibt es noch vier weitere Episode, auf die wir uns freuen können ;). :Auch ja, bei deiner Signatur (oder Unterschrift) gibt es einen eigenen Button auf der Leiste oben, benannt mit Signatur. Wenn du in Diskusionsseiten schreibts benutze diese Funktion, denn es ist nicht nur die Zeit enthalten, in der du den Beitrag verfasst hast, sondern es geht auch noch schnellenr. Danke!--Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 16:30, 8. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Todessternabfallpressanlage Guten Tag, ich habe Fragen zum "Abfallmonster" aus der Abfallentsorgungs- bzw. Abfallpressanlage aus dem Todesstern in Episode IV. Zum Einen wollte ich fragen, ob jmd. die Spezies und eventuell der Name des Geschöpfes bekannt sind. Zum Anderen ob diese Spezies irgendwo in SW-Universe nochmal auftritt. Vielen Dank im Voraus für das Beantworten. Acanthos (Diskussion) 16:31, 11. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Hi, ja die das Abfallmonster hat einen Namen, nämlich Dianoga. Die Dianoga sind eine weitverbreitete unintelligente Spezies, die vor allem in Raumschiffen vorkommen. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 14:05, 14. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Tastatur SWtOR kann man ie swtor tastatur per überweisung kaufen (Vorstehender, nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Jannicksss (Diskussion), 14.04.2013 15:25 Uhr.) :Ja. Denke übrigens ans signieren. ( ) JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:28, 14. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Wieso gibt es keine The Old Republic Film-Triologie? SWTOR Warum gibt es keine SWTOR Film-Triollogie? (Vorstehender, mal wieder nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von SW Koon (Diskussion), 15.04.2013, 17.23 Uhr.) :Signieren. ( ) JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 15:30, 15. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Wer war der erste Jedi? Wer war der erste Jedi? Hirngreifer (Diskussion) 13:16, 21. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Antwort: Es gab keinen ersten Jedi, es gab nur erste Jedi, also eine Gruppe von Machtsensitiven. Diese Gruppe aus machtsensitiven Philosophen verschrieben sich der Aufgabe für Gerechtigkeit zu sorgen. Dies fand ca. 25793 VSY statt. Rund um diese Zeit fanden auch die sogenannten "Macht-Kriege" statt, bei denen dunkle Jedi die "wahren" Jedi bekriegten. Nach diesem Konflikt verließen die Jedi ihre Heimatwelt Tython und gingen nach Ossus - Dies ging als die Geburtsstunde des Jedi-Ordens ein. Ich hoffe ich konnte helfen. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 14:52, 22. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Was geschah mit Barriss? Was geschah eigentlich mit Barriss Offee, nach dem diese Ahsoka Tano im Jahre 20 VSY verraten hatte? :Antwort: In dieser Frage gibt es einige Unstimmigkeiten. Manche Quellen und logisches Denken verraten einem, dass Barriss Offee eingesperrt wurde, da sie bei dem Attentat einigen Jedi das Leben raubte. Andere Quellen meinen jedoch, dass sie bei der Order 66 starb, was bedeutet dass sie eine Jedi war und außerdem frei war. Was nun wirklich geschah weiß im Moment, so glaube ich, niemand. Ahsoka verließ den Jedi-Orden, da ihr Vertrauen in ihn und die Republik zu tiefst erschüttert wurde. Ob sie zurück kommt weiß im moment auch niemand. Ich hoffe, ich konnte helfen. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 18:43, 23. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Ps.: Signieren nicht vergessen ;-) Fragen Hallo, ich hab mal ein paar Fragen zu Star Wars 1. Warum hat der Ewokschamane Logrey in episode & beiges und in den Ewok filmen schwarzes Fell ? 2.Ist die Vulkanwelt Mustafar ein Mond oder ein Planet ? 3.Warum siet Bib fortuna, obwol er ein twy lek ist nicht wie einer aus ? 4.Warum sehen fast alle Auserirdischen in Star Wars so Humanoid aus ? 5. Wie logisch sind die Aliens aus Star wars? 6. am anfang von Star Wars steht : Es war einmal vor langer Zeit, in einer weid, weid einfernten Galaxis aber wie kann das sein, wenn Star wars in der Zukunft spielt ? 7. Wie stellen die Yuzhan Vong ihre Organischen Raumschiffe her ? Das war schon alles ^^ (Vorstehender, nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von DasDa (Diskussion), 27.04.2013 gegen 16:33 Uhr.) :Antwort: Hallo, ich versuche mal deine Frage zu beantworten. Anfangs möchte ich noch auf deine (tut mir leid) vielen Rechtschreibfehler hinweisen, außerdem erreichst du Aufzählnummer oben in der Leiste. #Ich kenne mich mit den Ewok-Filmen nicht sehr gut aus, aber so wie du es hier schilderst handelt es sich wohl um einen Fehler der Filmmacher. #Bei der Vulkanwelt Mustafar handelt es sich um einen Planeten. #Bib Fortuna ist ein männlicher Twi'Lek, der seine Lekku (Kopftentakel) um seinen Hals wickelt. Dies könnte dazu führen, dass man ihn nicht sofort als Twi'lek indentifizieren kann. #Aliens, oder Außerirdische haben wie wir Menschen meist doppelte Gliedmaßen, damit wenn eines verloren geht immer noch eine andere Hälfte überlebt (siehe Beine, Arme, Augen, Ohren usw.). Da ist es nur logisch, dass sie uns Menschen ähneln. #Nicht sehr logisch - natürlich ist es sehr logisch, dass fremdes Leben auf anderen Welten existiert, doch in so einer Häufigkeit eher selten. #Wie schon oft gesagt, ist Star Wars ein ausgedachtes Werk. Es kann ja sein, dass es hochentwickelte Technologie schon vor langer Zeit gab. #Die Yuzzhan Vong pflanzen ihre Raumschiffe und biologischen Kriegsmaschinen an, da sie Technik und Maschinen verachten. :Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir helfen. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 17:51, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Verschieben und verschiedenen Spezies Ich habe da Mal ein paar Fragen: #Wie kann man eine komplette Seite irgendwohin verschieben. Z. B. Ich will wieder meine Disku in mein Archiv verschieben und ich hab immer jeden einzelnen Beitrag kopiert und gelöscht. Ich will aber alles auf einmal reinkopieren. Wie geht das? #Es gibt Paare bei denen Mann und Frau von verschiedenen Spezies abstammen (wie bei Cut und Suu Lawquane). Das angeführte Beispiel hat zwei Kinder, zwei Twi'leks wie ihre Mutter. Liegt es daran das bei der Fortpflanzung von verschiedenen Spezies immer das Weibchen gewinnt. Ich hoffe irgendjemand kann das alles beantworten. Danke schon im Voraus. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 16:46, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Hi, ich werde mal versuchen dir zu helfen. #Verschieben, kannst du Seiten, indem du rechts neber dem "bearbeiten" - Button den Pfeil nach unten drückst und dann auf "Verschieben". Dies klappt jedoch nur, wenn du die Rechte dazu hast, (siehe Jedi-Ritter). Falls nicht, kannst du immernoch eine Vorlage mit einem Antrag auf die Verschiebung bei dem Artikel einreichen. Es entsteht bei einer Verschiebung jedoch immer eine Weiterleitung, zB.: Wenn du den Artikel Akolyth zu Sith-Akolyth verschiebst werden die Links von Akolyth immer auf Sith-Akolyth übertragen, das sollte dann behoben werden. #Möglicherweise kann dies stimmen. Ich persönlich glaube jedoch, da die Lekku nicht wirklich ausgereift sind und etwas unnatürlich aussehen, dass die beiden, eine Mischung aus Mensch und Twi'Lek sind. Offizielles dazu ist glaube ich nicht bekannt. :Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir etwas helfen. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 16:55, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::2. Also soweit ich weiß sind es von Cut nicht seine eigenen, sondern seine Stiefkinder. Er lernet seine Frau ja erst 22 VSY kennen und die Tochter ist ja mindestens 5 oder 7 Jahre alt. Rex besuchte ihn ja auch wahrscheinlich so um 22 VSY oder 21 VSY. Ich hoffe ich konnte helfen. Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 17:26, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::1.): Ich glaube, Ahsoka, du hast das falsch verstanden. Skyguy wollte wissen, wie er seine Disku auf einmal archiviert. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du weißt, wie du kopierst und einfügst. Auf deiner Diskussionsseite klickst du einfach den Pfeil nach unten und dann auf "Bearbeiten". Damit öffnet sich automatisch ein Bearbeitungsfenster für deine komplette Diskussionsseite. Dort kopierst du dann einfach alles, indem du es markierst und auf "Kopieren" oder einfach "Strg + C" klickst, um es anschließend im Archiv mit "Einfügen" oder "Strg + V" wieder abzulegen. Ich hoffe, ich konnte helfen und wünsche noch 'nen schönen Abend. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 17:34, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) Machtphantome Hallo Meine frage bezieht sich auf das Buch: Wächter der Macht Zorn. In dem Buch erschafft Alema Rar Machtphantome damit Han Solo sich selbst tötet. Doch wen sie dazu in der lage ist, wieso erschafft sie den kein Phantom von jedem ihrer Gegner und tötet es selbst Tometi (Diskussion) 14:26, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) Guten Tag! Tja, es ist sehr schwer für Alema Rar die Phantome zu erschaffen. Und daher kann sie nicht so viele erschaffen. Schönen Gruß, Juno eclips (Diskussion) 14:49, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) Der Auserwählte Ich dachte der Auserwählte würde die Macht ins Gleichgewicht bringen, aber mit Darth Krayt schwankt es doch ziemlichg stark...Wieso gibt es die Prophezeiung dann? Waxer12 (Diskussion) 16:22, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Hallo, wie schon oft gesagt ist Star Wras ein ringen zwischen den Mächten, Hell gegen Dunkel, Jedi gegen Sith usw. Wie man sieht, kommt dieser Konflikt immer wieder vor. In der Prophezeiung des Sith'aris oder auch Jedi-Prophezeiung (Diese Prophezeiung wurde von Sith ebenso von Jedi gepredigt) wird nur eine Person gemeint die, ihrgendwann mal das Gleichgewicht in einer sehr schwankenden Situation wiederhergestellen sollte. Dies tat wohl Anakin Skywalker / Darth Vader, indem er den Imperator stürzte und den Rebellen den entscheidenen Sieg gab. Also nur einmal. Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir helfen. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 09:36, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Danke für die Antwort, Solorion Darsai!Waxer12 (Diskussion) 16:34, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) Yodas Haus Wie lange hat der bau von Yodas Haus gebraucht? (Ric123.Dream) :Es ist kein "Haus", es ist ein Baum und dieser wurde dementsprechend auch nicht gebaut, sondern er ist gewachsen. :-) MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:22, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Ps.: Denke bitte an die Signatur. ( ) ::Verbesserte Antwort: Da muss ich dich korrigieren, Corran. Yodas Hütte war seine Rettungskapsel, die er umgebaut hatte. Wie lange dies gedauert hat ist unbekannt. Warscheinlich ein Jahr, da sie 19 VSY errichtet wurde. :D MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 13:49, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) 2 Fragen 1.Wie pinkelt Darth Maul nachdem ihm der untere Bereich abgehackt wurde? 2.Weiß man wie die Jawas von innen aussehen? Juno eclips (Diskussion) 11:42, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Zu Frage eins habe ich keine Ahnung, aber bei den Jawas weiß man nicht wie sie unter dem Umhang aussehen. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 17:28, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Zu Frage 1 : Über die Anatomie von Darth Maul ist so weit ich weiss nichts bekannt,vielleicht muss Darth Maul gar nicht Pinkeln BigBossMM (Diskussion) 12:04, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::Antwort: :::Zu Nr. 1: Möglicherweise ist das in Mauls cybernetischem Unterkörper miteingebracht (die Blase). Näheres ist dazu glaube ich nichts bekannt. :::Zu Nr. 2: Bilder von jawas gibt es nicht, aber es gibt eine Beschreibung wie sie unter der Kapuze leben. Sie ähneln humanoiden Hamstern mit großen leuchtenden Augen. Weil die Jawas einen strengen Geruch abgeben und so hässlich sind tragen sie eher Kapuzen. Ich koffe, ich konnte helfen :D MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 14:19, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::DANKE! Spezies/ Planeten Drei Fragen: 1. Wie viele Spezies gibt es? 2. Wie viele Planeten gibt es? 3. Wieso gibt es keine Seite wo die Spezies und der dazu gehörige Planet nebeneinander aufgelistet werden, dass wäre echt cool. Hinzugefügt von SW Koon. 1.6.2013 :Gibt es doch. Galerie der Spezies und Liste der Planeten. Dort kannst du dann auch zählen, wie viele es gibt, aber die sind höchstwahrscheinlich nicht vollständig. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 22:11, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::Außerdem gibt es noch die Liste der Spezies. Wenn man wissen wil, welcher Planet zu einer bestimmten Spezies gehört, muss man im Artikel der entsprechenden Spezies nachschauen. Denk einmal an die Spezies Mensch. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 13:46, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::::Also auf dieser Seite steht, dass es 400 Milliarden Sterne gibt und ca. auf der Hälfte Leben möglich ist. Allerdings ist nur auf einem Zehntel davon wirklich Leben entstanden. Vielleicht hilft dir das weiter. Kunti77 (Diskussion) 20:55, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Einige Fragen: #Wer war denn der erste sith und wer war der mächtigste Sith? #Ich hätte gerne nähere Informationen zu dem Vater dem Sohn und der Tochter von the clone wars #Was ist mit Ahsoka passiert? -- Jerome p (Diskussion) 14:18, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Hi, ich werde mal versuchen deine Fragen zu beantworten. #'A:' Der Sith-König Adas oder B: Ajunta Pall (Es kommt darauf an was du meinst: A: Bekannte Sith (Spezies) oder B: Sith-Lords) #Was für Informationen? Die Artikel sollten dir helfen: Vater, Sohn, Tochter (Bei anderen Fragen frag einfach nochmal) #Ahsoka Tano verließ den Jedi-Orden, da ihr Vertrauen in die Republik durch einen falschen Mord-Anhang zerstört war :Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir helfen. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 14:40, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Noch ein paar Fragen #Ich kapier das immer noch nicht mit VSY und NSY, wie ist das so? #Wegen welchem Mord verließ ahsoka den Orden ,wenn nicht wegen eines Mordes wegen was dann? - Jerome p (Diskussion) 15:38, 3. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Hi, ich erkläre das mal: #VSY und NSY ist die Abkürzung für Vor der Schlacht von Yavin und Nach der Schlacht von Yavin. Die Schlacht von Yavin war der Angriff und die vollständige Zerstörung des ersten Todesstern, der Rebellen (Ende Episode IV). Diese Zeitrechnung wird auch Galaktischer Standartkalender geanannt. #Nicht wegen eines Mordes (Tut mir leid, dass war falsch formuliert) - Wegen eines Anschlages auf den jedi Tempel. Hier kannst du alles darüber lesen: ,Ahsoka Tano, Ausschluss, Sabotage, The Jedi Who Knew Too Much, To Catch a Jedi, The Wrong Jedi und noch Ahsokas Prozess. So viel hab ich auf die schnelle nich gefunden. ich hoffe das reicht dir. die geschichte zu verstehen ;-) MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 14:30, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Ahsoka verließ den Orden, weil sie das Vetrauen in die Republik, in den Orden und in sich selbst verloren hatte. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir nochmals helfen. Datei:;-).gif--Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 14:15, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :PS: Hier ist ein Link:Link Darth Maul's Schicksal? Ist etwas über den Verbleib von Darth Maul nach dem Kampf gegen Sidious bekannt? Soweit ich sehen kann gibt es kein Todesdatum von ihm...lebte er nach dem Tod Vaders möglicherweise noch? Darth-Maul89 (Diskussion) 22:11, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Darth-Maul89, :über den Verbleib Darth Mauls können wir noch nichts sagen, jedoch wird vermutet dass es zu einem entscheidenden kampf zwischen Darth Maul und Obi-Wan Kenobi kommen wird. Ich hoffe, Ich konnte dir helfen. MfG. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 16:53, 7. Jun. 2013 (UTC) mitmachen Wie kann Mann eigentlich beim beantworten mitmachen mein Spezialgebiet sind die Jedi und die sith also die machtnutzer ich habe versucht mich selber einzutragen, hat nicht funktioniert Jerome p (Diskussion) 16:22, 5. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Jerome p, :wenn du mitmachen willst, freut uns das sehr. Wenn du möchtest kann ich dich eintragen (ich mach's einfach mal). ^^ :Versuche bitte, auf die Rechtschreibung zu achten und die Artikel zu verlinken (vor den Namen des Artikel zwei [ und hinter den Artikelnamen ] zu setzen, du kannst auch auf die Code-Ansicht wechseln, da siehst du was ich meine). MfG. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 17:07, 7. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Übergang in die Macht und Jedi Ausbildung Yoda und Obi-Wan sind in die Macht übergegangen, genau wie Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker. Von ihnen blieben nur noch die Mäntel bzw. die Rüstung übrig. Aber was ist mit Qui-Gon Jinn? ER ist auch in die Macht eingegangen, das merkt man zum Beispiel daran, dass er, während Anakin die Tuskenräuber abschlachtet "Nein! Nein!" ruft oder dass Yoda im 3.Teil sagt, dass Obi-Wan von seinem alten, neuen Lehrer lernen soll. Allerdings ging sein Körper nicht in die Macht ein und wurde verbrannt, warum verschwand er nicht? Eine andere Frage: Im Alten Jedi-Orden dauerte die Ausbildung eines geeigneten Kandidates mehrere Jahre (z.B 12 bei Lorana Jinzler, obwohl Obi-Wan fand, dass sie vielleicht zu früh zum Jedi-Ritter berufen wurde), allerdings im Neuen Jedi-Orden nur ein paar Monate (Siehe"Der Geist des dunklen Lords" von der Reihe "Die Jedi-Akademie"), denn Luke sagt von sich, dass er ihnen jetzt fast alles beigebracht hatte. Warum dieser gravierende Unterschied? P.S. Bei Luke hat die Ausbildung ja auch nur 4 Jahre gedauert, trotz etwaiger Schwierigkeiten wie, dass keinen beständigen Lehrmeister hatte, und er war ja auch nicht so lange bei Yoda. Und nach dieser Zeit war er ein "Meister" und hätte Darth Vader besiegen können, wenn er gewollt hätte. Han Solo in Karbonit (Diskussion) 13:59, 9. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Weswegen Qui-Gon verbrannt werden konnte, kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, aber aus dem Dialog zwischen Obi-Wan und Yoda lässt sich vielleicht schließen, dass er das Geheimnis erst nach seinem Tod lüftete. In einer erneuerten Fassung von Episode VI taucht er übrigens auch kurz als Machtgeist aus. Zu Luke: Luke war de Facto der einzige Meister, nachdem die Jedi ausgelöscht wurden, weshalb ziemlich viele Schüler zur Zeit ausbilden musste, weshalb er keine lange Ausbildung bieten konnte. Das war aber auch nur zu Anfang so. Hinterher hatten die Schüler eine längere Ausbildung – Jacen und Jaina wurden z.B. erst mit 19 zu Rittern ernannt, dementsprechend dauerte die gesamte Ausbildung 19 und die eigentliche Ausbildung auf der Akademie 10 Jahre. Ich hoffe, ich konnte helfen. Als mehr Meister da waren wurde übrigens auch teilweise die Padawan-Regel wieder eingeführt, was der Ausbildung zusätzliche "Lehrstunden" anhing. Außerdem unterrichtete Luke generell anders und es gab tatsächlich gravierende Unterschiede. Zum Beispiel erlaubte er ja auch die Heirat wieder oder setzte auch Ritter in den Rat ein. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:17, 9. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::Zu Frage Nr.1 ': Normalerweise wurden alle Jedi verbrannt, dieses Ritual war damals üblich. Bei Anakin war das genauso, der Körper war noch vorhanden, als er verbrannt wurde. Ich persönlich glaube, dass der Körper nur manchmal sofort in die Macht aufging, dass könnte dieses Phänomen erklären. Es gab in der Geschichte immer wieder oft Machtgeister und nur bei den wenigsten ist der Tod bekannt. Bei manchen dieser Personen, die Geister wurden, verschwanden die Leichen (siehe Yoda, Obi-Wan, Arca Jeth). Ob das die Norm war ist unbakannt. Ich hoffe ich konnte helfen. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 17:55, 9. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::'Zu Frage Nr. 2: Die Länge der Ausbildung hing wesentlich von der Machtstärke des Jünglings/Padawans ab. So genoss ja Anakin Skywalker keinerlei Jünglingsausbildung und wurde gleich ein Padawan - was von Meister Yoda (zu Recht) scharf kritisiert wurde. Da Anakin aber sehr stark in er Macht war, konnte der Hohe Rat hier eine Ausnahme machen. Luke selbst wiederum hatte, wie du selbst sagst, auch nur eine sehr kurze (und möglicherweise unzureichende) Ausbildung, aber als ein Skywalker und Anakins Sohn war er sehr stark in der Macht verankert. Es kommt also anscheinend immer auf die individuelle Persönlichkeit und deren Bezug zur Macht an, wie lang oder kurz die Ausbildung sein muss. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:48, 9. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Wie antwortet man auf Nachrichten? Wie antwortet man auf Nachrichten? Herr von Angmar (Diskussion) 18:24, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Hach ja. Ich erinnere mich noch an damals, als ich das gleiche Problem hatte. Datei:;-).gif Einfach direkt neben dem Titel auf "Bearbeiten" klicken, einen Doppelpunkt an den Anfang setzen und schreiben. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:27, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Unterschied Jedipedia.de und Jedipedia.net Schönen guten Abend zusammen, eine ganz kurze Frage: Was ist der Unterschied von Jedipedia.de und Jedipedia.net? Ich meine nicht vom Inhalt her, sondern von der Entstehungsgeschichte, Hintergründe etc.? Ich hoffe, es ist klar, was ich meine. Schon mal im Vorhinein vielen Dank für die Antworten! mit besten Grüßen Kunti77 (Diskussion) 20:17, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :'Nabend. Die .net und die .de waren einmal ein einziges Wiki. Vor ein paar Jahren entschied sich der Gründer der JP, Premia, dazu, sich Wikia anzuschließen. Der Seite, bei der wir aus der .de jetzt sind. Viele der damaligen Nutzer unterstützten Premias Entscheidung jedoch nicht und es kam zu vielen weiteren Streitereien, die nur durch die Entscheidung, sich Wikia anzuschließen, entstanden sind. Deshalb wurde eine Unterschriftensammlung gestartet – die ist im Archiv auch noch einzusehen –, für Nutzer, die ein neues, eigenständiges Wiki gründen wollen, aus dem die .net anschließend entstand. Die Nutzer sammelten die nötigen Mittel, um ein neues Wiki zu finanzieren und teilten die aktuelle Datenbank auf, sodass beide Wikis auf dem Stand von vor der Trennung waren. Das hat sich bis heute so gehalten. Eine weitaus umfangreichere Erklärung zu diesem Thema haben wir auch irgendwo noch, ich finde den Link aber leider gerade nicht und kann ihn dir dementsprechend auch nicht geben. Ich hoffe, ich konnte helfen. Datei:--).gif MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 20:29, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::Danke, ja das erklärt schon einiges. Vielleicht kannst du oder jemand anderes mir auch noch erklären, was denn für bzw. gegen den Anschluss an Wikia gesprochen hat, dass es so großen Streit auslösen konnte. Kunti77 (Diskussion) 21:09, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::Der Zug nach Wikia war nicht das Einzige und die Situation hat sich verschärft. Es entstanden größere Probleme und die Nutzerschaft teilte sich. Es kam einfach dazu, dass diejenigen, die für Wikia – und somit Premia – waren, sich zwar die Beschwerden der anderen anhörten, jedoch keine Lösungen gefunden werden konnten. Es kam anschließend dazu, dass sich zwei Chats bildeten und einige Administratoren Änderungen vornahmen, ohne die anderen um Rat zu fragen. Sei es zu eigenem Nutzen oder auch einfach nur so. Eine damalige Nutzerin, Mara, gründete deshalb einen zweiten Chat, in dem sie andere Nutzer bedrohte, sie einfach vollkommen auszuschließen, wenn sie nicht nach ihrer Pfeife tanzten. Zitat: "Noch dazu ist es ebenso wenig geheim, dass dieser Channel gerne zum Lästern missbraucht wird, was Modgamers schon bei der Suche nach neuen Admins bewiesen hat. Dort bildet sich ein geschlossener Kreis, dessen Anhänger offensichtlich Gefallen daran finden, sich über den Rest zu stellen. Die Diskussionen hier werden gar nicht mehr beachtet und einzig das Wort des Channels und, warum auch immer, das von Mara hat Gewicht." Der praktisch harmlos begonnene Streit eskalierte einfach zu sehr – es ging weniger um Wikia als ganz einfach darum, welche Benutzer auf wessen Seite standen und wohin die anderen verschwanden. Aus diesem Grund – den du hier genauer nachlesen kannst – ging ein Teil der Nutzerschaft nach Wikia und ein anderer Teil gründete ein eigenes Wiki, über dessen Gründung bereits nachgedacht wurde, da die Kontroversen einfach zu schlimm wurden, sei es nun Premias Schuld oder von sonstwem. Dementsprechend gingen alle Gegner der damaligen Partei Premia nicht nach Wikia. Ich hoffe, ich habe das einigermaßen verständlich wiedergeben können. Wenn du noch Fragen haben solltest: Immer raus damit! Datei:--).gif MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:25, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::::Danke dir, Corran, für deine ausführliche Antwort! Es ist zwar schwer vorstellbar, wie sich ein Konflikt in solchem Maßen zuspitzen kann, aber ich denke, ich kann mir jetzt mehr ein Bild machen. In diesem Sinne: Gehen wir alle gemeinsam vorwärts unnd tragen das Projekt Jedipedia voran! :-) Kunti77 (Diskussion) 06:36, 12. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Kleidung in Star Wars Hallo Leute, Ich hätte mal eine recht knifflige Frage und zwar: Gibt Es irgendwo Beschreibungen von den Kleidungsstücken In Star Wars (insbesondere Stiefel/Schuhe)? (Ist ne merkwürdige Frage ich weis, aber bevor ich mir welche ausdenke, interessiert mich doch mal was es schon gibt. Vielen Dank schonmal und möge die Macht mit euch sein! Gez. Nanowars Nanowars (Diskussion) 06:20, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Nicht in diesem Wiki, soweit ich weiß, aber es ist einmal ein Sachbuch erschienen, welches die Kostüme und Kleidung aus Star Wars behandelt. Bedauerlicherweise habe ich den Titel vergessen, du musst aber bloß ein bisschen recherchieren, dann findest du es bestimmt. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 10:12, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::Amidalas Garderobe, die hier näher beschrieben wird. [[Benutzer:Ghulavar|'G'''hulavar]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Ghulavar|'Ø']] 12:01, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Lenkung von Sternjägern Wie können Sternjäger ohne seitliche Triebwerke im Vakuum lenken, oder ist das wieder mal eine für Star Wars typische physikalische Ungereimtheit? Waxer12 (Diskussion) 20:08, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Sternjäger mit mehreren Triebwerken, wie der X-Flügler, können durch leichte Schubunterschiede in den Triebwerken gesteuert werden. Bei einem einzelnen Triebwerk kann man eine Lenkung etwa durch eine schwenkbare Schubdüse oder magnetische Ablenkung eines Ionenstrahls erreichen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 14:48, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::Danke für die Antwort!Waxer12 (Diskussion) 11:39, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Sith zur hellen Seite der Macht? Guten Abend alle zusammen! :) Ich spiele nun seit einigen Wochen das Spiel "Star Wars - The Old Republic", in welchem es möglich ist einen Sith mit Neigung zur hellen Seite der Macht zu spielen. Und genau das führt mich zu meiner Frage: Es ist bekannt, dass viele Jedi der dunklen Seite verfallen und somit dunkle Jedi werden. '''ABER', gibt es den umgekehrten Fall auch? Einen ursprünglich als Sith ausgebildeter Machtnutzer der aus mehr oder weniger freien Stücken zur hellen Seite wechselte? Das heisst ich würde gerne wissen ob solche Fälle bekannt sind, und ich meine jetzt nicht Jedi, welche der dunklen Seite verfallen und hinterher wieder bekehrt werden, wie Revan z.B. oder andere Machtnutzer die vormals der hellen Seite angehörten und quasi temporär der dunklen Seite angehörten. Würd mich über Antworten freuen und eventuell den ein oder anderen Tipp zu einem Buch oder Comic dazu. Vielen Dank im Vorraus ;) Kor'greek Fett (Diskussion) 21:39, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Es gibt sicherlich mehrere Fälle, aber auf Anhieb fallen mir nur zwei ein. Einerseits Vestara Khai der Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter-Reihe, wobei bei ihr nicht ganz klar ist, auf wessen Seite sie steht, und Orielle Kitai aus Eine Art von Hölle und Der Wächter. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:21, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::Hallo Kor'greek Fett, ::um deine Frage zu beantworten oder um sie vielleicht ein wenig zu beantworten: ::Du spielst ja das Spiel The Old Republic, also wenn du in den Tempel der Dunklen Seite auf Dromund Kaas gehst, kannst du verschiedene Quests bekommen. ::Eine davon lautet: Versiegele die Grabkammern damit die Geister der uralten Sith-Lords nicht erweckt werden (oder so ähnlich). Bei dieser Quest versiegelst du mit dem Schweißbrenner drei große Türen, damit nicht noch mehr Geister Unheil anrichten. Bei der dritten Tür entschlüsselst du ausversehen eine Nachricht eines ehemaligen Sith. Dieser Sith, Kel'eth Ur, war einst ein Sith-Lord der den Sith-Imperator herrausforderte und dabei starb. Aber er war ein Sith der die Helle Seite nutzte. Er hielt nicht viel von den Lehren der Sith und wechselte zur Hellen Seite und hatte auch ein Holocron wo dessen Geheimnisse der Hellen Seite gespeichert waren. ::Ich hoffe Ich konnte dir helfen und wünsche noch einen schönen und hoffentlich kühlen Aben. MfG. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 19:48, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Sith und der Weltraum Ich habe zwei Fragen: Ein markenzeichen von Sith ist, dass sie gelbe Augen haben/entwickeln, wie z.B. Anakin Skywalker als er zu Darth Vader wurde. Muss ein Sith diese Fähigkeit freisschalten oder irgendwie abschalten, denn wie war es Darth Sidious möglich, jahrzehntelang als Palpatine zu leben, wenn ihn die gelben Augen sofort enttarnt hätten? Zweite Frage: Gibt es im Weltraum oben und unten? Ich meine, warum steht bei den Schlachten in Filmen kein einziges Schiff "nicht auf dem Kopf"? thumb|right|400px|Warum sind alle Schiffe "gleichrum"? Han Solo in Karbonit (Diskussion) 14:38, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Zu deiner zweiten Frage, dass mit dem Kopfstehen. Ich glaube Lucasfilms hat das nur so gemacht, dass es leichter ist zuzusehen. In Wirklichkeit stehen die Schiffe natürlich manchmal Kopf. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 14:54, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::Zu deiner zweiten Frage: Ich denke schon das Sith ihre gelben/roten Augen 'abschalten' können. Palpatine verbirgt seine dunkle Seite in der Macht und somit auch seine gelben Augen, zumindest denke ich das es so war. Und bei Palpatine war es meist so, zumindest als er noch von Plagueis unterrichtet wurde, dass Palpatine nur dann gelbe Augen bekam wenn er sich voll und ganz der dunklen Seite hingab. Dies war z.B. bei seinem Duell mit Mace Windu der Fall. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen. MfG. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 22:22, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::Das ganze kann man bis zu einem bestimmten Grad abschalten. In TOR gibt es so viel ich gehört habe ja auch die Sith-Korrumpierung, die sich wohl auch nicht einfacht "abschalten" lässt. Man könnte auch Darth Bane als beispiel anführen, der sich ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit sehen lassen konnte. Ebenso fiel es dem alten Palp mit der zeit immer schwerer, seine Bösartigkeit zu verbergen, wenngleich er es immerhin einige Zeit lang geschafft hat.[[Benutzer:Ghulavar|'G'''hulavar]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Ghulavar|'Ø']]18:48, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::: Zu deinem Punkt mit dem Weltraum: Wenn die Schlacht über einem Planeten tobt, existiert ja auch eine leichte Schwerkraft, die die Köpfe der Piloten, wenn sie auf dem Kopf stehen, gegen das Dach des Raumschiffs drücken würde. Bei gefechten om offenen Weltraum hat Jw-skiguy Recht. MFG--Waxer12 (Diskussion) 08:02, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Planetare Verteidigung Zur Verteidigung von Hoth hatte die Rebellenallianz ein Schutzschild benutzt. Wie ist es möglich, dass dann das Imperium eine Invasionsflotte landen konnte? Dazu auch: In der Thrawn Triologie wird erwähnt, dass man einen Planeten mit intaktem Deflektorschild nur auf zwei Wege erobern kann, unteranderem indem man Bodentruppen absetzt, wie ist das möglich, wenn fast nichts ein Deflektorschild durchdringen kann? --Han Solo in Karbonit (Diskussion) 17:55, 24. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Ich glaube bei Hoth handelte sich es nur um einen Schild, der sich um die Basis spannte, oder habe ich das falsch verstanden. Denn sonst könnten ja die imp. Truppen einfach nebem dem Schild landen und es mit den langsamen AT-AT durchdringen. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 15:08, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::Seit wann kann ein langsamer Gegenstand ein Deflektorschild durchdringen? Es ist doch ein Energiefeld, wenn ein Raumschiff dagegenfliegt explodiert es, warum sollte es bei einem langsameren Gegenstand anders sein? Na gut, wenn man an Naboo und die Gungans denkt, warum ließ dort das Schutzschild die Droiden durch? Ist das bei allen Deflektorschilden so? Und warum? ::Und warum kann man ein Deflektorschild, der einen ganzen Planeten umspannt, mit Landtruppen erobern? Ist das nicht wiedersprüchlich? ::Han Solo in Karbonit (Diskussion) 17:21, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::Zur Geschwindigkeit: Bei einem Aufprall mit hoher Geschwindigkeit wird z. B. Wasser hart wie Beton, wenn man aber langsam hineinsteigt, lässt es sich verdrängen. Genauso könnte es sich doch mit einem Deflektorschild verhalten. :::Auch ein langsames Raumschiff, etwa eine Fähre der Lambda-Klasse, kann dann durch den Schild "tauchen" und Bodentruppen absetzen, selbst wenn der Schild den ganzen Planeten umspannt. :::--Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:31, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::::Wenn ich mich recht entsinne beschwert sich Darth Vader im Film lediglich über Ozzels fehlerhafte Planung des schnellen Eintritts der Todesschwadron ins Hoth-System, da er dadurch keine Möglichkeit zu einem funktionierenden planetaren Bombardement á la Basis Delta Zero sieht. Daraus würde ich folgern, dass es sich beim Hoth-Schutzschildgenerator weniger um einen Deflektorschild, der ja Partikel- und Strahlenschild ineinander vereint, handelt, sondern lediglich um einen strahlenabweisenden Schld, der die gröbsten Auswirkungen eines Bombardements abhalten soll. Daher ist es ja auch möglich, dass Veers' AT-ATs und AT-STs den Schutzschild der Basis durchdringen und den Generator angreifen. Ein planetarer Schutzschild lag bei Hoth nicht vor, da ein solcher Unmengen an energie verschlingt und dazu an verschiedensten Stellen auf dem Planeten Schutzschilde aufgespannt sein müssten, die einander überlappen, um eine wirkungsvolle Matrix zu erzeugen. (Siehe dazu die Beispiele Coruscant und Bothawui, Als Quellen könnte man hierzu ''Der Zorn des Admirals und Das letzte Kommando anführen. [[Benutzer:Ghulavar|'G'''hulavar]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Ghulavar|'Ø']] 18:56, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::::Weiteres gutes Beispiel:Kurtzgeschichte "Crysis of faith" von Timothy Zahn :::::BigBossMM (Diskussion) 09:10, 21. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Wookiee Hi Leute, jetzt hätte ich mal eine Frage: Nachdem ich mir das letzte Mal den Artikel Tyvokka durchgelesen habe, fiel mir folgender Abschnitt auf: "Als er erkannte, dass bald ein Sitz im Jedi-Rat frei werden würde, traf sich Tyvokka mit Koon und forderte ihn auf, seinen Namen auf die Liste der möglichen Nachfolger zu setzen. Als sein ehemaliger Schüler behandelte Plo ihn immer noch mit Respekt, wollte den Sitz im Rat jedoch ausschlagen und stattdessen lieber seinen Freund Qui-Gon Jinn oder andere Jedi dafür vorschlagen. Tyvokka beharrte jedoch darauf, dass Plo der geeignetste Kandidat wäre und erfuhr schließlich, dass sich Plo noch nicht für bereit erachtete - eine Vorstellung, die Tyvokka ihm ausredete. Als er Plo überzeugt hatte, beauftragte er Plo, ihn zu einer Besprechung mit dem Senator Finis Valorum zu begleiten." Hier ist von Diskussionen die Rede, aber in welcher Sprache? Konnte der Wookiee Basic, oder hat Plo Koon Wookiee sprechen können? Ich danke euch schon mal im Vorraus, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:18, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Dass es den Wookiees vergönnt ist, Basic zu sprechen ist überaus selten und war meines Wissens ausschließlich Ralrracheen vergönnt, wenngleich das da sinnigerweise auf einem Sprachfehler beruht. Allerdings versteht beinahe jeder Wookiee Basic. Plo Koon hingegen zeigt ja mehrfach seine Sprachgewandtheit (Basic, Kel'Dori, Huttisch, Togruta...). Zudem war Koon ein Schüler Tyvokkas. Daher denke ich mal, dass er Shyriiwook verstehen konnte und mit Tyvokka auf Basic geredet hat. Oder er ist so verfahren wie die Solo-Kinder in den ihren Anfangsjahren im Jedi-Praxeum, zu Deutsch: Tyvokka hatte einen Übersetzerdroiden (wie MDT) oder ähnliches. [[Benutzer:Ghulavar|'G'hulavar]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Ghulavar|'Ø']] 12:59, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Haarig^^ Hatte meister windu früher mal haare ? :Bestimmt ;D -- --Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 19:27, 28. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::Da eine Glatze immer mit einem (oft hormonbedingten) Haarausfall (ich empfehle: Alpecin mit Koffein) einhergeht und der ihn darstellende Schauspieler Samuel L. Jackson Haare besitzt, gehe ich davon aus, dass Windu im Laufe seiner zahlreichen Lebens- und Wirkungsjahre sein Haupthaar eingebüßt hat. Es existiert allerdings dennoch keine Darstellung Windus ohne seine unvorteilhafte Kurzhaarfisur. Ebensowenig finden sich Erwähnungen dessen in Büchern u.Ä. [[Benutzer:Ghulavar|'G'hulavar]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Ghulavar|'Ø']] 10:38, 29. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Jar Jar Binks Zukunft Hi,Leute ich bin kein großer Star Wars Experte und lese deshalb viel auf Jedipedia jedoch ist mir aufgefallen das im Artikel über Jar Jar Binks nichts darüber steht was mit ihm nach den Klonkriegen geschehen ist und das würde mich echt interessieren. Danke für jede Antwort. Megatron1538 (Diskussion) 14:00, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Darüber gibt es so gut wie gar keine Quellen. Das letzte, was hier in der Jedipedia steht, ist, dass er an der Beerdigung von Padme Amidala teilnahm. Weiter reichen die Quellen meines Wissens nach nicht, aber in der Wookiepedia steht, dass er den galaktischen Bürgerkrieg überlebt und in der Neuen Republik wieder den Posten als Repräsentant von Naboo im Senat einnimmt. Klingt aber alles sehr "schwammig" und unsicher, ich bin da skeptisch, zumal für diese Info keine Quelle in der WP angegeben ist. Fakt ist, das exakte Schicksal von Jar-Jar ist bisher nicht Wingpilot (Diskussion) 14:56, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Danke für die Antwort. Hoffentlich wird man bald mehr darrüber erfahren. Megatron1538 (Diskussion) 16:45, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::Bekannt ist folgendes: Jar-Jar Binks bleibt in den Nachkriegsjahren Repräsentant von Naboo, wobei er Padmé Amidalas Posten in Unkenntnis ihrer wahren Todesumstände annimmt. Dabei bleibt er aus ebendiesem Grund ein starker Befürworter Palpatines, nun Imperator. Im Laufe der folgenden 20 Jahre büßt er seinen Posten ein, da während des Bürgerkriegs ein anderer Vertreter im Imperialen Senat sitzt. Im Jahr 6 NSY ist seine Anwesenheit auf Coruscant belegt, während der Planet von den Streitkräften der Neuen Republik befreit wird und anschließend von der Krytos-Pandemie befallen wird. Weiteres unbekannt. [[Benutzer:Ghulavar|'G'hulavar]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Ghulavar|'Ø']] 14:11, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Anakins Augen Warum werden Anakins Augen gelb als er ein Sith wird ? (Tris Korden (Diskussion) 10:45, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC)) :Seine Augen werden Gelb weil die Dunkle Seite genau wie bei Sidious als er Mace Windu mit Machtblitzen totet seinen Korper verändert und manchmal auch stark altern lässt. Megatron1538 (Diskussion) 11:10, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC) AT-RT Hallo, liebes Jedipedia-Team: ich habe eine frage bezüglich des AT-RT der 501. Legion: Ein guter Freund von mir ist auch Star Wars Fan und hat behauptet, dass die '''AT-RTs nicht nur von der Armee, der Klonkrieger benutzt wurde, sondern auch von der '''Rebellen-Allianz '''im Kampf gegen das '''Galaktische Imperium' eingesetzt wurde. nun frage ich mich ob das stimmt... habt ihr vielleicht eine Antwort? euer Andreas (Andreas437 (Diskussion) 16:34, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Ja. Aber nicht nur die Rebellen, sondern auch die Imps habe AT-RTs benutzt. Oder die Schmugglerallianz. Jeder, der halt in den Besitz von einen AT-RT gelangte, hat diesen auch benutzt. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 16:40, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Es wurden wahrscheinlich viele AT-RTs von Schlachtfeld Plünderern und auf Schwarzmärkten verkauft. Wer weiss wo die Gelandet sind. ::BigBossMM (Diskussion) 09:16, 21. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Soontir Fel Fliegt Soontir Fel einen TIE-Jäger oder einen TIE-Abfangjäger?Waxer12 (Diskussion) 07:48, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Er hat beide zu fliegen gelernt, bevorzugt jedoch den Abfangjäger, der übrigens auch der Jäger der von ihm geführten 181. Imperialen Jägergruppe ist. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:35, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Man kann es auch folgendermaßen ausdrücken: Es gab sehr wenige Dinge in der Galaxis, die Fel nicht fliegen konnte, bzw geflogen hat. (Darunter fallen beispielsweise diverse TIE-Typen, X-Flügler, Kopfjäger, Klauenjäger... [[Benutzer:Ghulavar|'G'''hulavar]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Ghulavar|'Ø']] 17:26, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::Danke für die Antworten, besonders an JP-Corran Horn! MFG--Waxer12 (Diskussion) 09:10, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Revans Schicksal Hallo, wo und in welchen zB. Büchern, Romanen etc kann man Revans Schicksal nach dem Roman "Revan" weiterverfolgen? Wie ging Vitate mit ihm um? Was wurde aus Vitate? Wie wurde Revan aus der Statis befreit? Was wurde aus Revan, traf er seine Ahnen wieder? Chrisamo (Diskussion) 10:04, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Ich kann nur soviel dazu sagen, dass Revan im Online Rollenspiel The Old Republic einen Auftritt hat. Und soweit ich das verstanden habe, wird er im Story-Arc Der Jedi-Gefangene befreit und dann kurz darauf in der korrespondierenden Geschichte auf sith-imperialen Seite getötet. Belegen bzw. bestättigen kann ich das aber nicht, da ich auf sith-imperialer Seite noch nicht soweit bin. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:40, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Beweglichkeit von B-Flüglern Können B-Flügler gut gegnerichem Beschuss ausweichen, egal ob sie als Ziel erfasst wurden oder nicht? Und wie sieht das mit X-Wings aus? Waxer12 (Diskussion) 09:08, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::X-Flügler sind sehr wendige Jäger und gut ausgebildete Piloten können feindlichem Beschuss recht gut ausweichen. Aber B-Flügler setzen mehr auf die Offensive und sind aufgrund ihres hohen Gewichts – die sind bis oben hin mit Waffen und Torpeds vollgepackt – nicht so wenig und werden daher meist von anderen Jägerstaffeln begleitet, die den B-Flüglern die Feinde vom Heck fernhalten. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:31, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::Dann bedanke ich mich mal für die Antwort! MFG--Waxer12 (Diskussion) 14:17, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Vitiates Spezies Hi,Leute ich hatte letztens den Artikel Vitiate durchgelesen und dort stand das er ein Mensch ist.Ich glaube aber das stimmt nicht da der Mensch den man in SWTOR am ende der Jedi Ritter Story trifft nur ein Avatar des Imperators ist.Im Buch Revan auf Seite 258 stand jedoch das er ein Sith war.Ich glaube das sollte koriggiert werden.Falls ich mich da irren sollte entschuldige ich mich fuer diese dumme Frage. Megatron1538 (Diskussion) 09:06, 13. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Der gute Mann ist eigentlich ein Sith (Spezies), übernimmt aber im Laufe der Jahrhunderte die Kontrolle über mehrere andere Wirtskörper. [[Benutzer:Ghulavar|'G'hulavar]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Ghulavar|'Ø']] 10:24, 13. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Sollte dann auf seiner Seite dann nicht stehen das er ein Sith ist? Megatron1538 (Diskussion) 10:48, 13. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::Hallo Leute, :::Ich wollte selbst schon lange nachprüfen was es mit Vitiates Spezies eigentlich auf sich hat aber das Buch Revan habe ich leider meinem Kumpel verliehen und noch nicht zurück weshalb ich nur Vermutungen anstellen kann. Also was die Spezies angeht sieht man auf der Seite auch ein Bild vom jungen Vitiate, darauf sieht man er ist ein Mensch. Und ich glaube mich noch entsinnen zu können, gelesen zu haben dass Vitiates Mutter auch ein Mensch war. Ich werde das irgendwann aufdecken können, wenn ich endlich mein Buch zurückbekomme (das ist jetzt schon ein halbes Jahr überfällig) und dann Licht ins Dunkel bringen. Und woher weiß man das, wenn Vitiate stirbt es sich dabei um einen Avatar handelt? MfG. -'''Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 22:34, 13. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Zwei Fragen Hi, ich hätte wieder mal zwei Fragen an euch. # Angenommen wenn ein Speeder mit vollem Tempo über eine Schanze springt, hebt er dann ab wie ein Motorrad, oder sinkt er sofort wieder auf den Boden, auf die Höhe in der er normalerweise fährt. # Ich habe irgendwo gelesen, das die IG-100 MagnaWächter an ihren Elektropiken Kanonen eingebaut haben. Stimmt das? Ich hoffe auf Antworten für diese etwas ausgefalleneren Fragen. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 08:24, 14. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Hi Skyguy, :um deine erste Frage zu beantworten: In Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung kann man sehen wie der junge Anakin Skywalker beim Boonta-Eve-Classic über einen Hügel fährt, ein paar Sekunden in der Luft ist und dann wieder auf den Boden zurückkehrt, auf die normale Höhe des Speeders. Also sinkt ein Speeder nach ein paar Sekunden wieder auf den Boden. :Nun zu deiner zweiten Frage: Die MagnaWächter haben meines Wissens nach, nirgends in ihren Elektropiken Kanonen eingebaut, und können somit können auch keine Schüsse von den Piken ausgehen. Eine Elektropike kann bloß elektrische Stromstöße verursachen die den Gegner schwer verletzen können. Manche MagnaWächter verwendeten anstatt den Elektropiken aber auch ganz gewöhnliche Blaster. Ich hoffe Ich konnte Dir helfen. MfG. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 09:59, 14. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Danke für die Antworten. Dann haben sie in Im Verborgenen Blödsinn geschrieben mit den Piken. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 12:32, 14. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::Zu Frage 1.): Hekron scheint dort Speeder und Podrenner verwechselt zu haben. Speeder können bis zu einer gewissen Höhe in der Luft bleiben und fliegen, wie man in so ziemlich jeder Folge sieht. Der Pilot des Speeders kann sich entscheiden, ob er sinken oder aufsteigen will. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:51, 16. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Rassismus im Sith-Imperium Wie kommt es, dass in The Old Republic Zabrak und Chiss an der Seite des Sith-Imperiums kämpfen, obwohl diese doch gegen "niedere" Spezies (also alles außer Menschen und Sith) so rassistisch war? In Revan steht sogar das Zabrak im Sith-Imperium nur als Sklaven vorkamen - ohne Chancen as diesem Leben hinauszukommen. Darth Frigus (Diskussion) 13:38, 14. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Hi, :das Imperium betrachtete die Zabrak und Chiss als gute Kämpfer und Diener. Da das Imperium viele Verbündete hatte, wie die Chiss und Zabrak, konnten diese auch im Krieg eingesetzt werden. Das Imperium war tatsächlich gegen alles was einer niederen Lebensform entsprach, doch nutzte das Imperium die Sodaten anderer Verbündeten für ihre eigenen Zwecke. Das Imperium brauchte ja immer mehr Soldaten, daher boten sich deren Verbündeten gut an um im Krieg gefallene Soldaten zu ersetzen ohne dafür all zu viele Ressourcen aufbringen zu müssen. MfG. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 16:29, 14. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Erde Wieso steht in dem Artikel Erde, dass die Erde in der Galaxis liegt, ich dachte, die liegt inder Milchstraße!? :Wir sprechen nicht über unsere Erde, sondern über die, aus dem SW-Universum. Deswegen wurden deine Ergänzungen übrigens auch rückgängig gemacht. Mit der Erde, auf der wir leben, hat das eigentlich – so gesehen – weniger zu tun, und die Milchstraße wird in der Quelle ebenen nicht genannt. (Abgesehen davon liegt ist die Milchstraße unsere Galaxie und liegt in der Galaxis ... JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:23, 21. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Sturmtruppen und TIE-Jäger Ich habe zwei Fragen zu den Sturmtruppen: Erstens, in manchen Quellen werden sie als unfähig (siehe unterandrem die Filme, damit ich auch die überarbeiteten Bücher der alten Triologie), in anderen wiederrum als die Elite des Imperiums bezeichnet. Warum herrscht so eine Unklarheit? Zweitens: Was bringt den Sturmtruppen ihre Rüstung, wenn sie nicht einmal primitive Geschosse wie Pfeile abhalten kann? Jetzt zu den TIE-Jägern: Warum hat das Imperium sie nicht mit Schildgeneratoren ausgestattet? Ok, so sind sie schneller, aber wenn man sofort abgeschossen wird, bringt einem das doch gar nichts, oder? Han Solo in Karbonit (Diskussion) 13:16, 24. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Zu deinen Fragen: :1. Die Autoren der verschiedenen Quellen haben unterschiedliche Vorlieben (oder Interessen). Man kann also davon ausgehen, dass jemand, der eher auf der Seite der Allianz steht, die Sturmtruppen als unfähig darstellt, während imperial Gesinnte sie als Elitetruppen betrachten. Es ist hier, wie so oft, eine Frage des Standpunktes, welche Seite man besonders hervorhebt. Jede Truppe hat eben ihre Vorzüge und ihre Schwächen, und jeder Autor betont entweder das eine oder das andere. :2. Keine Rüstung kann gegen alle Waffen schützen. So kann eine kugelsichere Weste - um ein Beispiel aus der realen Welt zu bringen - durchaus vom Pfeil einer Armbrust durchschlagen werden, weil sie eben auf den Schutz vor modernen Geschossen ausgelegt ist, und nicht vor mittelalterlichen Waffen schützen soll. Rüstungshersteller sind halt keine Historiker ... :3. Zu den TIEs: Hier verfuhr das Imperium nach der Devise "Masse statt Klasse". D.h., es wurden unzählige TIEs produziert, und sowohl Gerät als auch Piloten wurden als "Wegwerfware" behandelt. Aus diesem Grunde hielt man es nicht für nötig, die Jäger mit Schildgeneratoren zu versehen. :Ich hoffe, ich konnte deine Fragen klären. Grüße, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 14:13, 24. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Drittes grosses Schisma Meine Frage ist: gab es kein "drittes grosses Schisma" finde zumindest keinen Artikel. Zweitens wenn man einen artikel geschrieben hat muss man dies einem admin oder moderator melden? Gruss Darth Keks Darth Keks (Diskussion) 16:26, 26. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Darth Keks, :also es gab soweit ich weiß kein drittes großes Schisma. Und wenn du einen Artikel geschrieben hast musst du das nicht einem Admin oder Jedi-Ritter melden. Einer von uns sieht sich das sowieso schon an und wird die Fehler (falls es welche gibt) ausradieren. Wichtig ist bei Artikeln nur: #Gib eine Quelle an! #Gib die Kategorien an! #Versuche den Artikel dem Standart der Jedipedia anzupassen (gute Rechtschreibung und den Artikel so gestalten das man ihn gebrauchen kann) :Viele Grüße. :-'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 17:37, 26. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Doch, gab es. Tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich korrigieren muss Hekron aber um die Zeit nach Freedon Nadd's Tod um 4250 VSY gab es auf Coruscant einen Bürgerkrieg zwischen dem Jedi-Orden und Dunklen Jedi aus dem Vultar-System. Dies ging als Drittes Großes Schisma ein. Insgesamt fanden vier große Schismen statt. MfG -- Jedi-Gelehrter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 18:45, 4. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Fragen: Begriffe gesucht Hallo liebes Jedipedia-Team, nach einigem Kopfzerbrechen und viel Recherche konnte ich leider immer noch keine Hilfe bei meinen beiden Fragen finden. Um genau zu sein, suche ich zwei Begriffe: 1. Wie heißt diese Vorrichtung, in der sich Obi-Wan Kenobi in AotC während des Gesprächs mit Count Dooku auf Geonosis befindet? 2. Und was sind das für Fesseln, die GG in der vierten Folge "Krieger des Schattens" der vierten Staffel der TCW-Serie angelegt bekommen hat, nachdem er gegen die Gungans verloren hatte und gefangen genommen wurde? Das Prinzip mit den Energiekugeln ist mir klar, aber ich brauche dringend den richtigen Namen dafür. Ich bedanke mich zunächst herzlich für die Bearbeitung meines Beitrags. Möge die Macht mit euch sein! ;-) MLG Emily Ronderu (Diskussion) 20:58, 6. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Guten Abend, Emily. Mit Frage Nummer Zwei kann ich dir leider nicht weiterhelfen, aber die Vorrichtung, in der Dooku Obi-Wan gefangen hält, ist ein sogenanntes "Geonosian Containment Field" – zu deutsch in etwa "Geonosianisches Eindämmungsfeld". Mit freundlichen Grüßen, JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 21:10, 6. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ahsoka&Rex Ich hab mal gehört, dass Ahsoka und Rex nach der Order 66 zusammen sind, ich hab aber auch gehört, dass beide in TCW sterben.Gibt es Quellen, die eine der Sachen erklären? Liebe Grüße Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 23:51, 11. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Das passiert auf jeden Fall nicht in der Serie. Das muss in einem Comic gewesen sein, aber ich glaube das nicht. Ahsoka wird im Exil weiterleben und, wer weiß, vielleicht taucht sie ja dann in Rebels wieder auf...--Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 14:46, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::Danke! Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 13:02, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::PS:Du hast vergessen zu unterschreiben :::Ach ja, sorry, das hol ich schnell nach. Und vergiss nicht auf die :.--Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 18:43, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh ja, Danke. :::::Jetzt hast du deine Signatur auch vergessen. Datei:;-).gif --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 18:43, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :::::Rex stirbt in TCW und Ahsoka weiß man nicht.:)!Kevinsch! Raumschiffe Liebe Leute, ich würde gerne in Erfahrung bringen, wo bsp Venator Sternzerstoerer genügend Treibstoff unterbringen, um den Reaktor (wenn auch nur zeitweise) auf volllast betreiben zu können, und das bei zt tagelangen Einsätzen (das sind immerhin, wie ich gelesen habe, 40 000 t Pro Sekunde)... und außerdem werden, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, die Generatoren von Venatoren laut der Serienfolge Tödliche Falle mit Brennstaeben betrieben... Über eine baldige Antwort freue ich mich sehr Socki AT-AT-Transporter Wie heißt der Tranzporter eines AT-ATs im "Star Wars Emperie at war Spiel" Alter Jedi-Orden (Diskussion) 18:09, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Soviel ich weiß, handelte es sich dabei um spezielle Landefähren, die Y-85-Titan-Landungsschiff‎e. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:43, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Die Regel der 2 Laut der Regel der 2 darf es unter den Sith nur einen Meister und einen Schüler gebe . Es ist unlogisch , dass es in TCW mehrere Sith gibt . Gibt es dafür eine Erklärung ? (Tris Korden (Diskussion) 13:22, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC)) : So weit ich weiß, hatte Dooku Schüler um seinen Meister zutöten. Später tötet Palpatine Maul und Savage, weil sie die Regel der 2 gebrochen haben. In The Force Unleashed muss Vader Galen auch töten, weil es gegen diese Regel verstößt. Ich hoffe, ich konnte helfen. Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 14:00, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::Maul denke ich ist nicht getötet worden. Und im TCW sind tatsächlich immer nur zwei Sith anzutreffen. Dooku und Palpatine sind diese, Ventress und Savage sind Sith-'Attentäter', das ist etwas anderes.--Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:48, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :::Der Meister von Palpatine war Darth Plagueis, dessen Meister wiederrum, Darth Tenebrous, vertrat die Ansicht, dass die Regel der 2 von Darth Bane in der Zwischenzeit ungültig sei, da die Sith mittlerweile viel mächtiger geworden waren. So hatte er selbst einen zweiten Schüler, der quasi als Reserve diente. Da Tenebrous auch der Meinung war, gab er diese Ansicht an seinen Schüler, Palpatine (oder Darth Sidious) weiter. So hatte er auch keinen Skrupel und er betrachtete mehrere Sith, wenn auch kurzzeitig, als gute Verbündete, da sie seine Ziele unterstützten und der Republik Chaos bescherten. Aus diesem Grund hat er nichts gegen die anderen Sith unternommen, nur später standen sie seinen Plänen im Wege und er hat sie, direkt oder indirekt, beseitigt. Er selbst unterrichtete Darth Maul, bevor er der Meister war, also war die Regel der 2 mittlerweile ungültig geworden. --Han Solo in Karbonit (Diskussion) 17:07, 30. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Mara Jades Nachname Wie hieß Mara Jade Skywalker bevor sie heiratete mit Nachnamen oder hatte sie keinen ? (Tris Korden (Diskussion) 14:20, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC)) :Ich denke Jade ist der Nachname. Datei:;-).gif --Skyguy (Commkanal) 14:24, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::Sie heißt mir Vornamen Mara und mit Nachnamen Jade. MfG Corran (Diskussion) 14:25, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :::Achso Klar . Doof . Naja trotzdem danke :D ::::Bitte vergiss nicht, bei einer Antwort immer : zu machen. Immer einer mahr als der Vorhergehende, Dadurch entstehen die gewünschten Abstände. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:20, 29. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Macht-Potenzial auf Dathomir Habe schon wieder eine Frage : In Entführung nach Dathomir heißt es immer , dass auf Dathomir nur Frauen Macht - Potenzial haben . Wieso haben Savage Opress und Darth Maul ebenfalls Macht -Potenzial ? Das ist unlogisch ! Gibt es dafür eine Erklärung ? (Tris Korden (Diskussion) 14:23, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC)) :Die gehören zu den Nachtbrüdern, welche ebenfalls auf Dathomir leben. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 14:26, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::AUßerdem habe nicht nur die Nachtbrüder Macht-Potential, sondern auch alle anderen Männer aus den Clans. Jedem ist es möglich, die Macht zu benutzen, solange mindestens ein Elternteil machtsensitiv ist. (Anakin ist da natürlich eine Ausnahme.) Falls das in der TCW-Folge so gesagt wird und du es nicht falsch verstanden hast, ist es eine Fehlinformation. MfG Corran (Diskussion) 14:28, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Seite löschen Wie kann man eine Seite löschen? (Tris Korden (Diskussion) 18:52, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC)) :Das kann nur ein Admin. --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 19:06, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Das können nur Admins. Du kannst aber in den Artikel, der in deinen Augen gelöscht werden soll, einen Löschantrag einfügen, der dann, sofern begründet und mit einer Signatur inklusive Zeitstempel versehen, von den Admins registriert und bei Übereinstimmung in die Tat umgesetzt wird. Den Quellcode für den Löschantrag findest du hier. Den ausgefüllten Code einfach in die oberste Zeile des Quelltextes des Artikels, der in deinen Augen gelöscht werden soll, einfügen und speichern. Schönen Abend wünsche ich. AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 19:07, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ID-Nummern und Abwahlen Hey Leute, ich hab gleich zwei Fragen an euch: 1. Wie und wann werden Abwahlen bei Exzellent und Lesenswert gestartet? 2. Warum haben einige Klone ID-Nummern wie CT-XXXXXX und andere welche wie CT-XX/XXXX? (X=Ziffer)? Danke, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:49, 9. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Zu 1.: Eine Abwahl kann jede/r Benutzer/in vorschlagen. Dann wird zunächst eine - zeitlich unbefristete - Begutachtungsphase angestoßen, in welcher der Artikel verbessert werden kann, um den Status beizubehalten. Geschieht dies nicht, wird irgendwann (meistens nach einigen Monaten) ein Administrator die Abstimmung zur Abwahl beginnen, mit dem Hinweis, ob der Artikel heruntergestuft werden oder das Prädikat ersatzlos verlieren soll. Zu 2. weiß ich leider auch nichts ... da musst du die SW-Autoren fragen ;-) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 14:56, 9. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Wenn das Wort "Klone" fällt muss ich natürlich dazu Stellung nehmen. Ich muss zu diesen Thema jedoch sagen, dass sich dazu bisher, meines Wissens, nirgendwo eine offizielle Erklärung finden lässt. The Clone Wars fällt sowieso in solchen Dingen meist aus dem Rahmen, vor allem, wenn es um Genauigkeiten geht. Die Autoren der Bücher sprechen sich ja meist auch nicht gerade ab und so entstehen solche Abweichungen. Falls das jedoch gewollt sein sollte habe ich einige Erklärungsvorschläge, doch das ist NUR SPEKULATION, und ich weiß das soetwas nicht verwendet werden kann und darf. Tut mir Leid wenn ich mir nicht die Zeit nehme jetzt genau zu recherchieren, aber das kann ich ja in nächster Zeit vielleicht, wenn ich nichts Besseres zu tun habe ;-) - Klon-Kommandanten haben meist vierstellige ID-Nummern. Das liegt vermutlich daran, dass sie aus den normalen Schüben auf Kamino aussortiert wurden und spezielles Training erhielten, vor allem von Alpha-17 nachträglich. Bei den Klonen mit dem Querstrich denke ich dass, die Nummer vor dem Strich die Zahl des Schubes ist. Klone werden ja in Geburts-Kohorten aufgezogen, die später die Züge einer Kompanie darstellen. - Hierzu siehe man Jai'galaar, auch bekannt als Captain Jag. Er wird als Mitglied des "berühmten CT-5 Schubes" bezeichnet. Normale Klonkrieger, z.B Jesse - CT-5597, mit dieser vierstelligen Nummer könnten sogar nicht einmal in Tipoca City gezüchtet worden sein, sondern in einer Anlage auf Coruscant, oder in den anderen Brutstätten Baran Wu oder Su Des, auf Kamino. Hier wiedersprechen sich einige Quellen, doch in allem drei wurden Klonkrieger der 501. Legion gezüchtet und ausgebildet. So ich hoffe das war genug spekulliert. Aber ich kann euch sagen, diese Frage hat meine Neugierde geweckt und ich werde deshalb noch intensiver Zusammenhänge suchen :D Wie gesagt: Wenn ich was herausfinde werde ich es hierhin oder auf Bens Diskussionseite schreiben, da er es war, der die Frage stellte ;) Viele lieben Grüße von RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:41, 9. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::So ich bin es nochmal. Ich habe nachgeforscht und einiges herausgefunden. Bei einem Vergleich der Geschichten und der Nummern kam heraus, dass Kamino-Klone der ersten 200.000 (die, die von Yoda nach Geonosis mitgenommen wurden) in der Regel eine Nummer in diesem Stil haben: CT-XX/XX-XXXX. Dies ist bei den meisten der Fall, jedoch gibt es hie und da Ausnahmen. Klone, die einer späteren Generation angehören, wie zum Beispiel die Domino-Einheit, hatte solche Nummern: CT-XX-XXXX oder CT-XXX oder CT-XXXX. Das war nur meine Erkenntnis und ist wie schon in meiner vorigen Nachricht angekündigt NICHT offiziell. Viele Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:21, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Gasriese von Endor Hallo, ich wollte mal wissen, wieso man in Star Wars ep.6 Auf endor am Himmel nie den Gasriesen sieht, um den Endor ja kreist.DasDa (Diskussion) 17:16, 1. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Ein ungelöstes Mysterium Datei:;-).gif. Angeblich soll Tana (der Ewok-Name für Endor) durch eine Naturkatastrophe ausgelöscht worden sein. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:01, 1. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Wie soll das angehen, wenn der Gasriese Endor sowohl in den Filmen als auch in den Videospielen zu sehen ist? Hier ist ja nur die Frage, weshalb er vom Mond aus nicht zu sehen ist. Wobei ich meine, dass man den Gasriesen vom Planeten aussieht. Das wird in einigen Romanen erzählt, ich bin mir aber nicht ganz sicher. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 18:43, 1. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Vorweg zur Klarstellung: Endor ist ein Mond, der um den Gasriesen Endor (Planet) kreist. Jetzt stellt euch mal unseren realen Mond vor: Manchmal ist er von de Erde aus zu sehen, und manchmal nicht (das nennt man dann Neumondphase). Da der Waldmond ja Tag- und Nachtzeiten hat, muss er (anders als unser Mond) wohl relativ zum Planeten Endor rotieren. Daraus folgt, dass man den Gasriesen nur zu bestimmten Zeiten am Himmel des Waldmondes sieht und zu anderen Zeiten nicht – vielleicht nennen die Ewoks das dann „Neu-Tana“? Datei:;-).gif) Außerdem sieht man ja in Episode VI nur eine ganz kurze Zeit auf Endor (höchstens ein paar Tage), so dass sich die Abwesenheit des Gasriesen am Himmel damit gut erklären lässt. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:52, 1. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Yodas Spezies Wie heißt Yodas Spezies, Whill oder homa ? DasDa (Diskussion) 12:10, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Der Name ist nicht bekannt. Darum einfach "Yodas Spezies". MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:12, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Was passiert mit Asoka Tano nach der 5. Staffel von The Clone Wars Hallo Falls jemand weiß, was mit Asoka nach der 5. Clone Wars Staffel passiert, möge mir bitte eine Nachicht schreiben. Und weil das hier die Dissskussionsseite ist und wenn keiner eine Antwort hat die Frage hat, Theoriehen die mir beim nachdenken eingefallen sind: Theorie 1: Sie geht zu Lux Bonteri nach Onderon. Man bemerkt in den Episoden in denen Beide vorkommen, dass Asoka was für Ihn übrig hat und da sie jezt nicht mehr an den Jedi-Kodex gebinden ist, kann mann sich den Rest denken. Theorie 2: JJ Abrams möchte ihre Geschichte in einem der Neuen Filme zuende Erzählen. Theorie 3: Die Handlungsstränge die für Clone Wars noch Folgen sollen, dass einer von Asokas Weg nach der 5. Staffel weitergeht. Ich Möchte gern wissen was mit Ihr passiert, weil ich keine offenen Enden mag und sie einer meiner Lieblingscharaktäre im SW-Universum ist. Gumiberchenimperator (Diskussion) 12:43, 6. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Ich habe mal ihrgendwo gelesen, dass nach Ende der 5. Staffel noch einige Folgen kommen werden, welche offene Fragen lösen sollen. Über Ahsokas Zukunft weiß man so weit ich weiß noch nichts, aber deine Thesen erscheinen mir plausibel Bis dies jedoch durch offizielle Quellen bestätigt wird, müssen wir weiterhin im Dunkeln tappen. MfG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 12:03, 12. Okt. 2013 (UTC) The old republic Ich möchte mich bei TOR anmelden. Ich habe schon mehrere Namen versucht aber es klappt nicht. Kann mir jemand helfen ?(Tris Korden (Diskussion) 15:58, 8. Okt. 2013 (UTC)) :Du solltest dir gründlich die Anweisungen durchlesen und befolgen. Es kann gut möglich sein, dass bestimmte Anzeigenamen bei der Anmeldung bereits vorhanden sind, da muss man oft ein bisschen ausprobieren. Als ich mich angemeldet habe, brauchte ich ebenfalls einige Anläufe zur Namensgebung meines Accounts, weil einige Namen nicht gingen oder bereits vorhanden waren. Mein Tipp: Einfach weiter probieren! MfG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 12:09, 12. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Wie geht das Liebes Jedipedia Team meine Frage ist wie erstelle ich einen JPG eintrag? Smoby (Diskussion 12:23, 20. Okt. 2013‎ :Was meinst du mit JPG. JP ist klar, aber das G ist mir schleierhaft. Datei:;-).gif Und Signatur (~~~~) nicht vergessen. Skyguy (Commkanal) 14:50, 20. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Meinst du ein Bild?Asoka.tano (Diskussion) 13:19, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Weiterleitung Hallo, ich würde gerne wissen, wie man artikel weiterleitet, da das einige echt nötig hätten. Vielen Dank, Herr von Angmar (Diskussion) 14:23, 8. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Ich kann dir gerne sagen, wie man eine Weiterleitung erstellst, aber ehrlich gesagt ist mir nicht so recht klar, was du mit „da das einige echt nötig hätten“ meinst? MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 14:55, 8. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich meine artikel wie Lord Kras, Lord Eddels und Die Leere. Soweit ich weiß, müssten sie eigentlich „Kras“, „Eddels“ und „Leere“ heißen. Danke,Herr von Angmar (Diskussion) 16:03, 8. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::Nein. Lord Eddels ist korrekt, denn hierbei handelt es sich um ein Pseudonym. Die Leere ist ebenfalls korrekt, da die Wüste nunmal Die Leere genannt wird. Was Lord Kras betrifft: Dieser müsste tatsächlich bloß Kras heißen, allerdings hat das nichts mit einer Weiterleitung zu tun – in diesem Fall verschiebt ein Administrator oder ein Jedi-Ritter den Artikel einfach. Ich werde Kras mal verschieben. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:06, 8. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::::In Ordnung.(Herr von Angmar (Diskussion) 16:08, 8. Nov. 2013 (UTC)) :::::Hey, du kannst einen Verschiebungsantrag anordnen, indem du oben bei einem Artikel einfügst. -- Dunkler Lord der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 12:54, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Meister von...? Wer war der meister von? Thame Cerulian Darth Bane Darth Plageuis Adia Galia Kit Fisto (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Hno-16 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 18:21, 10. Nov. 2013‎) : Suche die Namen doch einfach in der Jedipedia... In der Infobox des jeweiligen Artikels findest du auch einen Absatz über "Meister"... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:07, 12. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Um deine Frage zu beantworten: *Thame Cerulians Meister war in Jünglinggstagen Yoda und später Meister Unskette. *Darth Bane bezog seine Kenntnisse aus Holocronen, wurde jedoch auch von dem Sith Qordis geschult. *Darth Plagueis' Meister war Darth Tenebroeus einem Bith. *Adi Gallias Meister ist unbekannt, Yoda müsste sie jedoch als Jüngling unterrichtet haben. *Kit Fistos Meister war Yoda. ::Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir behilflich sein. MfG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 15:28, 12. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Jedipedia-App Seid gegrüßt, ihr wunderbaren Wesen die mir so viel Wissen gegeben haben ;D Also es wäre richtig hammer wenn es eine Jedipedia-App gäbe! Dann könnten ich und andere mehr Artikel lesen und öfters ^^ kennt sich jemand bei euch im Team denn mit sowas aus? Würde mir'n Keks freuen, sogar dafür bezahelen ^^ :D MfG euer Revan-Fanboy :D Revaniter (Diskussion) 18:30, 17. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Wär Cool, oder das man sich Jedipedia auf den Computere Desktop ziehen könnteStar Warser (Diskussion) 09:23, 24. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Ziehe einfach die URL auf den Desktop, dann hast du Jedipedia mit Symbol darauf. Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:07, 24. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Station Cash Clone Wars Adventures Can man sc codes mit E-Mail erhalten? (Vorstehender, nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Kevinsch (Diskussion 17:50, 5. Dez 2013) Jediquote und Zitatsammlungen Hallo liebe Jedipedianer, mir ist aufgefallen, dass es zu Artikeln, die speziell für Zitate einer jeweiligen Person erstellt worden sind, zwei unterschiedliche Kategorien gibt, nämlich Kategorie:Jediquote und Kategorie:Zitatsammlung. Die "Kategorie:Jediquote" beinhaltet deutlich mehr Artikel als die "Kategorie:Zitatsammlung", allerdings sind die "Jediquote"-Seiten so gut wie alle nicht vorhanden. Meine Fragen: Was ist der Unterschied zwischen den beiden? Und: wäre es nicht sinnvoller, alle in EINE Kategorie zu packen? Vielen dank im Voraus... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:18, 12. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Zeitleiste Hat es irgendwo eine Zeitleiste mit den wichtigsten Daten und vlt. auch Details? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von SW Koon (Diskussion | Beiträge) 14:00, 23. Dez. 2013‎) :Schau mal hier... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:57, 23. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Maßeinheiten in Star Wars Es gibt etwas was ich mich schon länger frage: Gibt es in dem Star Wars Universum die selben Maßeinheiten wie bei uns? Also Kiliogramm, Zentimeter usw. Gemeint wäre auch die Rechnung mit der Uhr. Gibt es halbe, viertel und dreiviertel Stunden oder wird das alles in anderen Werten gemessen? Auf jeden Fall hat nicht jeder Planet einen 24 Stunden Tag, oder? Gargondola (Diskussion) 10:25, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Schau mal hier oder hier... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:28, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Ja, es sind im Prinzip die selben. Nur der Meter heißt zum Beispiel "Imperialer Meter" glaube ich. Grüße, Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 14:33, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Das Gewicht wird in Gramm, Kilogramm und metrischen Tonnen gemessen, und das obwohl die Amerikaner diese Maßeinheit gar nicht kennen. Wurde von den Autoren so eingeführt. Entfernungen im Weltraum werden in Klicks und Parsec gemessen. Was Entfernungen an Land betrifft, so ist das von Autor zu Autor anders – in manchen Büchern ist von Meilen die Rede, in manchen auch von Kilometern – Amerikaner rechnen nämlich nicht in Metern, sondern in Fuß und Meilen. Wenn man das ins IU überträgt, dann kann man vermutlich sagen, dass es auf verschiedenen Planeten auch verschiedene Maßeinheiten gibt. Es hat ja auch nicht jeder Planet einen 24-Stunden-Tag oder ein 365-Tage-Jahr. Das sind so die Hauptmaßeinheiten. Ich hoffe, ich konnte helfen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 15:11, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::Zeit wird in Standardtagen gemessen, diese entsprechen der Tageslänge von Coruscant, also 24 Stunden. Die Unterteilung in Minuten und Sekunden ist dieselbe wie im Realuniversum. Daneben hat aber auch jeder Planet und Mond seine lokalen Tage, die manchmal weiter unterteilt werden, manchmal auch nicht. Auch haben verschiedene Spezies unterschiedliche Maßeinheiten. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:26, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Rekorde Meine Fragen: Welches ist die meist bearbeitete Jedipedia-Seite? Welches ist die meist besuchte Jedipedia-Seite? Welches ist die älteste Seite in der Jedipedia abgesehen von der Hauptseite? Welches ist die längste Seite in der Jedipedia?SW Koon (Diskussion) 10:18, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Spezial:Meistbearbeitete_Seiten :Spezial:Top/most visited :1. Artikel war Naboo von Vector am 16. Oktober 2005 :Spezial:Längste Seiten :Ich hoffe, ich konnte helfen. Grüße, 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 10:51, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Danke =) SW Koon (Diskussion) 10:55, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hilfe Wie kann man einen Balken machen in dem steht: Dieser Artikel muss überarbeitet werden, hilf mit.? Wie z. B. hierSW Koon (Diskussion) 15:39, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Mit diesem Code , wenn du in der Code-Ansicht arbeitest. Da ich aber denke das du die Grafik-Ansicht verwendest (die beiden sind hier auf dem Button „''Weitere Vorlagen“ - der hier nicht drauf ist, der ist unter „''Verwendete Vorlagen''“ - zu verstellen 70px) Dann in der Suchleiste einfach NA oder Nacharbeit eingeben und du findest die Vorlage. Dann nurmehr Begründung und Signatur einfüllen und, schwupdiwups, ist die Vorlage da. Datei:;-).gif 65px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 08:11, 28. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Informationsleiste Wie heisst die Informationsleiste die auf fast jeder Seite oben rechts ist und wie kann man die machen? SW Koon (Diskussion) 12:38, 28. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Meinst du die hier: 20px 20px. Das sind Ära Vorlagen, welche mit dem Code eingefügt werden. Hier ist die Seite mit allen Begriffen die nach in die Vorlage eingefügt werden können: Hier. In der Grafik-Ansicht werden sie im Vorlagenfeld (siehe oben) eingegeben. 65px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 18:57, 28. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich habe eigentlich die Infobox gemeint, aber danke trotzdem Danke. Aber wie macht man jetzt die Infobox? SW Koon (Diskussion) 20:45, 28. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Ah, achso, die macht man in der Code-Ansicht mit diesen Codes hier: Kategorie:Infoboxvorlagen. In der Grafik-Ansicht macht man sie wie schon gesagt mit der Vorlagensuchleiste. 65px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 20:53, 28. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Vorschlag für einen Autorentitel Ich hab ne Frage: Könntet ihr einen neuen Rang namens Bibliothekar erstellen? Der halt auf der gleichen Stufe wie Jedi-Ritter ist. Und mich dann dazu machen? Wäre ganz cool, da ich ja eigentlich ein groß angelegtes Projekt gestartet habe alles über The Old Republic hier niederzuschreiben. Liebe Grüße DScherndl (Diskussion) 15:27, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Quellen Zählt Wookiepedia als offizielle Quelle? SW Koon (Diskussion) 18:49, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Nein. 65px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 21:44, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hilft mir Freunde! Hallo Leute, ich habe vor einem Jahr angefangen ein Buch über Star Wars selbst zuschreiben. Ich habe es August 2013 zu Ende geschrieben. Es hat über 300 Seiten ist von Hand geschrieben und eher ein Mädchenbuch. Denn es handelt sich um eine Liebesgeschichte zwischen Obi-Wan Kenobi und Ahsoka. Aber nicht die Ahsoka wie wir sie kennen ( nicht Ahsoka Tano ). Ich bin sehr Stolz es geschrieben zu haben. Weis aber nicht was damit geschehen soll. Und ich dachte, ihr die so viel Ahnung von Star Wars haben könntet mir vielleicht einen Rat geben oder eine andere Verwendung dafür finden. Denn wegschmeißen möchte ich es nicht. Ich habe meine ganzen Träume darin gesteckt. Bitte helft mir weiter wenn ihr mir dabei helfen könnt. Ach ja, frohes neues Jahr euch allen. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Amabelle kenobi15 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 11:52, 1. Jan. 2014) :Hallo Amabelle, :ich denke, ich könnte dir hier weiterhelfen, da ich selbst auch an einem Star Wars Roman schreibe. Wenn du denkst, das Buch ist von guter Qualität, solltest du dich zuerst darum kümmern, dir die Rechte für dieses Buch zu sichern, damit dir keiner die klauen und sie unter seinem Namen vermarkten kann. Anschließend kannst du dich nach einem Verlag umsehen, der Star Wars-Romane in Deutschland veröffentlicht, beispielsweise blanvalet. Wenn sie von deiner Arbeit überzeugt sind, wird ein Lektor deine Arbeit durchgehen und nach dem Wert des Buches schauen. Wenn du Glück hast, ist das Geschriebene so gut, dass man es drucken lässt. Ich hoffe, dir hat diese Inforamtion geholfen. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 12:07, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :PS: Denke nächstes Mal an deine Signatur. Diese trägt man mit ~~~~ ein. Robonino (Komlink) 12:07, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Auserwählte Ist Anakin der auserwählte?Asoka.tano (Diskussion) 13:13, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Ja. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:13, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Count Dooku und der Todesstern Ich hätte mal 3 Fragen: 1. Warum verrät Count Dooku Obi-Wan auf Geonosis, als dieser gefangen genommen wurde, dass Darth Sidious, sein Meister, den Senat beherscht? 2. In dem gleichen Film, lässt er, Count Dooku, im Kampf mit Yoda eine Säule auf Anakin und Obi-Wan herabstürzen, welche Yoda dann mit der Macht abfängt, da sie sonst Anakin und Obi-Wan getötet hätte. Warum tötet Dooku nicht in diesem Moment Yoda, wo doch der Augenblick so günstig erscheint. 3. Und noch eine Frage zum Todesstern: Laut dem Buch "Die Macht des Todessterns" besitzt dieser 100 TIE-Jäger. Ist das nicht extremst wenig? Ich meine, ein Sternenzerstörer besitzt 72 TIE-Jäger, und dieser ist sowas von winzig im Vergleich zu der Kampfstation. Mfg Han Solo in Karbonit (Diskussion) 14:38, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Ich versuchs dir jetzt mal zu beantworten. # Diese Information soll dazu führen, dass die Jedi nach und nach die Identität von Sidious aufdecken, sie ihn angreifen und sie als Verräter dargestellt werden konnten. Zudem sollte es Misstrauen sähen, wie Yoda gegen Ende des Films sagt. # Diese Frage stelle ich mir auch jedes mal. Ich gehe davon aus, das 1. Dooku sie nicht töten wollte, da Sidious Anakin Skywalker als Schüler auserkohren hat. Und 2. wäre der Film ja dann unlogisch, da haben die Regisseure eben bisschen improvisieren müssen ;). # Da gebe ich dir Recht, aber man sieht ja auch in Episode IV, dass kaum Jäger zur Zerstörung der Rebellen-Jäger ausgesendet werden konnten. Der Todesstern wurde von den Konstrukteuren als unzerstörbar eingestuft und setzten als Verteidigung auf ihre Turbolasertürme. Die Notwendigkeit zu großer Jägeraufstelung wurde als nichtig eingestuft. Dennoch steht im Artikel Todesstern ja, dass es über 7000 Jäger sind. Also ist die Info aus dem Buch warscheinlich nicht wirklich richtig. :Ich hoffe, ich konnte helfen. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 14:49, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :: zu 2, ich denke Dooku war eher darauf fixiert lebend zu entkommen und vielleicht dachte er, Yoda könne ihn gleichzeitig abwehren und die Säule in der Luft halten. So denke ich zumindest... Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 21:43, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Erster Jedi Ist eigentlich bekannt, wer der erste Jedi war? Wenn ja, wie heisst er/sie? - Lichtschwertfisch (Diskussion) 22:54, 26. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Es gab im Jahr 36453 VSY Philosophen, die die Macht entdeckten. Das sind die ersten Macht-Benutzer. Es gibt aber einen bekannten Jedi, der nach der Ausrottung der Jedi wieder zuerst es mit der Religion aufnahm und das währe der Meister Yodas N'Kata Del Gormo. '''Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 11:21, 27. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Teroenza Hallo Jedipedia Team weiss einer von euch was über Teroenza ? (Vorstehender, signierter Beitrag stammt von Darth flo (Diskussion) :Sofern ich weiß, handelt es sich dabei um einen T'landa'Til aus der Han Solo-Trilogie, aber darüber haben wir leider noch keinen Artikel und die Reihe habe ich noch nicht gelesen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 19:52, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Es währe toll, falls du die Quelle hast, dass du einen Artikel darüber verfasst. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 19:53, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::Kann ich machen. Darth flo (Diskussion) 16:11, 4. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Hilft mir Freunde! - Aufgreifung Dieser Abschnitt soll eine Aufgreifung des frühren Themas hier sein! Ich selbst habe mir schon dieselben Gedanken gemacht. Ich habe einen Roman angefangen, gut recheriert, aber zweifle daran, dass man das dann überhaupt vermarkten darf, wenn Star Wars drauf steht und Star Wars drinne ist. Da müsste man erst einmal eine Lizenz oder etwas Ähnliches von Disney bekommen, denke ich. Wenn du Geld mit dem Roman machen willst, wird das ein langer Weg sein, aber ich wünsche dir alles Gute liebe Amabelle. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 17:48, 11. Feb. 2014 (UTC)